Mi venganza es mi castigo
by Cliondne Black Ralheaven
Summary: Beth Black y Draco Malfoy,descubriran que son mas parecidos de lo que creian y aprenderan que la linea existente entre el odio y el amor es demasiado delgada...algo nuevo surge para ellos en su ultimo año...¿sera el inicio de algo para toda la vida?
1. Mi venganza es mi castigo

_**¡Feliz navidad! Un gran abrazo a todos, sobretodo a los seguidores de este fic, y un gran año nuevo lleno de magia y cero.... ¡pero CERO muggles latosos!**_

_**Pues como un regalito (a la próxima les regalo mejor algo de su completo gusto jaja) les dejo aquí un nuevo fic...planeo hacer todo el séptimo año...y para eso empiezo con este mini-fic que espero les guste...podría decirse un avance... ¡de uno mas grande!**_

_**Saben que yo cumplo amenazas...**_

_**(También prometo un fanart de este fic en la página de mi metro jaja)**_

_**En este mini explico algunos porqués de la relación Beth-Draco, y espero que les guste para así hacer todo el año completo...y claro seguir con mi pareja favorita...el rubio se gana mi corazón...y verán porqué.**_

_**Recuerden...dejen review para que mejore yo...denme uno como un lindo regalo de Christmas pues de mis Dursleys amenazan con calcetines o algo así...jaja.**_

_**Y con todo mi cariño va dedicado...pero eso lo dejo al final del capitulo esta vez...**_

_**Dejen review...abrazo a lo Hagrid y Emmet...**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_El ambiente de festejo podía sentirse en cada rincón que ocupaba la comunidad mágica, desde Gringotts hasta el mismo Ministerio...por fin Voldemort y sus mortifagos habían caído, y todos se preparaban para el largo año de celebraciones que el Ministro había declarado en su última entrevista con el Profeta._

_Los alumnos de Hogwarts no querían quedarse atrás, y marcando el banquete de Halloween como el inicio de su propio año de celebración, ya tenían una agenda de eventos para conmemorar el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, esta vez; todos compartirían como Colegio, como compañeros y como amigos..._

_Era tanta la emoción que se sentía, que las rivalidades de casa se hicieron a un lado para unirse a la alegría general presente en cada Sala Común, en cada salón de clases, corredor y dormitorio...no había lugar sin juegos, risas y preparativos..._

_En la sala común de Gryffindor ya se preparaban para la primera fiesta el año..._

-¿no te arreglarás?-preguntó Hermione al ver a Beth con el enorme libro de pociones en el regazo-irán todos…esto puede ser un gran inicio…-le sonrió-incluso para ti…

-¡pues que no te oiga Ron!-cerró el libro de golpe cuando entre Ginny y Hermione trataban de peinarla

-¿por qué habría de molestarse?

-¿no están juntos?

-si…bueno…no se ha dicho todo…pero…tampoco voy a dejar de disfrutar solo porque-Hermione tragó saliva para calmar su enojo-solo porque él de cómo un hecho que soy su novia…no significa que lo sea… ¡no hasta que me lo pida!

-¿y qué vas a querer después?-preguntó Beth-¿qué le pida permiso a tus padres para cortejarte?, porque Harry deberá hacer lo mismo con Ginny…y eso si que será un problema… ¡tendrá que pasar por muchos hermanos mayores!

Ginny y Beth rieron…

-por suerte, -Beth se acomodó el cabello con una cinta, dejando caer mechones desordenados que cubrían su cara-yo no tengo ese problema…

-¿y Remus?... ¿no es un padre celoso?

-no me refiero a eso…-Beth suspiró-no tengo a nadie que quiera pedirme ser su novia…y Remus le diría que si hasta al mismo Draco Malfoy, con tal de que no este tan obsesionada con Neville

-tienes que admitir…-Hermione trató de que Beth se pusiera un vestido para ir a la fiesta-que tienes una obsesión por solo salir con él…

-no sabes como es él, Herms-dijo Beth saliendo a la sala común con sus jeans, sudadera roja y tenis-él trae algo…no se separaría de mi solo porque si…

-tienes que conocer a más chicos…además tienes muchos admiradores quienes morirían solo por que los saludaras... ¡dales una oportunidad!

-no molesten y vamonos…-la chica empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos-tengo hambre y tu novio-miró a Hermione-tiene el mal hábito de comerse y beberse mis cosas…

El salón de los Menesteres estaba arreglado con enormes banderas de de las casas, dos enormes mesas llenas de comida y bebida se encontraban en el fondo del salón, la música provenía de un enorme equipo de sonido, que al parecer había sido deseado por quién invocó el salón…lo mismo que los almohadones de colores aquí y allá, las velas decorativas para las pequeñas mesas, espejos con enormes y muy decorativos marcos que decoraban las paredes, y finalmente, el detalle que más había llamado la atención...las luces de las discotecas muggles, que se movían mágicamente con el ritmo de la música.

-vaya que el lugar les quedó muy bien…-Hermione miraba a todas partes-¿no creen?

-si, -Ginny buscaba parada de puntitas a Harry-las chicas, -dirigió una mirada a Lavender, Parvati, y Padma-fueron las que solicitaron el adorno a la sala…saben que los chicos no saben nada de eso…escuché que por unos galeones, ellas se ofrecen a organizar el resto de las fiestas de bienvenida…cada casa será anfitriona

-será una gran competencia…-Hermione que fingía no esperar a Ron, usaba uno de los espejos para ver hacia atrás…-cada casa peleará por ofrecer la mejor fiesta, y ya sabemos quién intentará ganar…

-quien sabe…-Beth jugaba con los cojines de los sillones lanzándolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo con la varita-los Slytherin están en una extraña etapa de arrepentimiento…mira que venir a la fiesta sin sus ideas de superioridad-les señaló a las chicas, un grupo de Slytherin que alegremente platicaba con los niños menores de otras casas.

-pues a ver cuanto les dura-Ginny finalmente se rindió de buscar al chico y empezó a seguir la música-¿nos sentamos por favor?, los chicos van a tardar mucho creo…

Las chicas se sentaron en un gran sillón justo al lado de la entrada…

-aquí veremos cuando lleguen…-Ginny trataba de mantenerse calmada, pero aquella era su primera cita con Harry después de la guerra, y quería verse espectacular con su vestido de verano favorito, así que se pasó los primeros minutos viendo sobre el hombro de Hermione, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-es increíble que se tarden más que nosotras…

-bueno, quieren verse bien para ustedes…-Beth sonrió al cruzarse su mirada con Seamus y Dean que entraban en el salón en ese momento-¿y Neville?

-dijo que ya venía-Seamus parecía estar molesto de que Beth no preguntara más que por su amigo, y que encima, no veía la atención que le había puesto a su arreglo.

-ah bueno… ¿no tienes sed?-le sonrió al chico que siempre olvidaba cualquier enojo con la sonrisa de ella

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-no…mejor voy con ustedes-empezó a caminar al momento de ver a Ron y Harry acercarse a sus amigas-…ya sobramos aquí…

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos, Seamus abrió para Beth una cerveza de mantequilla, y él y Dean empezaron a servirse lo que se les pusiera enfrente…

-¿no quieres?-el chico le ofreció a Beth un trozo de pizza-¿no te gusta o no tienes hambre?

-no…

-¿no me digas que no te gusta la pizza?

-si me gusta, pero ya no tengo hambre…-Beth al igual que Ginny, observaba por encima de sus amigos en busca de Neville

-no ha llegado…y no te preocupes, dijo que vendría, ya lo conoces…debe de estar en el invernadero…

-¿a quién buscaban?-Harry y Ron empezaron a servirse toda clase de platillos, sentándose luego en un grupo de almohadones al lado de la mesa-¿no vienen?

-¿no deberían estar bailando?-preguntó Beth al tiempo que compartía los restos de la pizza con Seamus, que le sonreía cada vez que los dos cruzaban sus miradas.

-en primera…-Ron se apresuraba a comer como si le fueran a quitar el plato-no somos novios…

-no me refería a ti y a Harry, Ron…aunque quien sabe…me refería a sus respectivas chicas…

-pues las chicas…están platicando con otras chicas…de cosas de chicas… ¿soy yo o la fiesta esta muy aburrida?

-hay comida, bebida, y música…no le veo nada de malo, Ron…pero si consideras aburrido que todos bailen en parejas…si, estoy de acuerdo contigo…

-yo sabia-la rodeó del hombro y la jaló hacia él-que tú eras de las mías.

-en realidad es una chica-Harry bebió de la cerveza de mantequilla de Beth, mientras revolvía al mismo tiempo su cabello-y ¿por qué no vas con ellas?

-¿y perderme una conversación de hombres civilizados que revuelven mi cabello, se comen mi comida, y apenas si dicen monosílabos con sentido?… ¡para nada!

-oigan…-Justin, Ernie, Zabini y Colin se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar con el grupo de amigos, Zabini; como buen Slytherin, dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar-les decía a estos chicos… que nadie me gana en gobstones…quería demostrárselos, claro, haciendo una pequeña apuesta de que nadie de ustedes es capaz de ganarme…

-¡dalo por hecho!-Ron estrechó la mano del Slytherin

-¿entonces tú y yo Weasley?, será muy fácil…

-no…-Ron sonrió maquiavélicamente al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amiga para levantarla…-tú contra Beth…dos galeones por persona…

Seamus y Dean empezaron a preparar a Beth como si se tratara de una pelea de box…tronando los dedos de sus manos, y motivándola con golpecitos en la espalda…de pronto; de la nada, y sin que Ron pudiera darse cuenta, por mas que sus amigos le gritaban que dejara de presumir y meterlos en problemas… dos manos jalaron a la chica entre la multitud…

-no creo que sea una buena idea…-Zabini dio un paso atrás-vamos, era una broma…

-¿le tienes miedo a Beth?

-pues…

-tú sabes, que de los que estamos aquí, ella es la mejor en gobstones y podría ganarte todos los retos que tú quieras…aunque si eres un cobarde…

-Ron…

-¿si Seamus?

-Beth se acaba de ir, se la llevó Hermione…será mejor que dejes esto para después…

Ron avergonzado se tiró sobre un almohadón, dándole la espalda a Zabini que reía a carcajadas…

-deberías decirle a tu noviecita, que te hizo perder dinero seguro...dale las gracias a Granger por mi

Mientras tanto, ignorando el problema en el que había metido a su amigo, Hermione Granger jalaba a Beth del brazo hasta el sillón que las chicas ocupaban al principio, y la sentó en él sin dejarla moverse…

-¿estás loca Hermione?, -gritaba Beth para hacerse escuchar sobre la música-estaba lista para hacer llorar a Zabini, y ganar unos galeones en el camino…

-si eso escuche…

-entonces déjame ir porque si perdemos, la reputación de tú ¿cuál es el titulo de Ron?...a si…la reputación de tu no-novio-pero-que-amas-con-locura se ira al infierno…

-nadie se ira al infierno…y no hables de esa manera…

-claro mamá…disculpa…ahora que el regaño terminó, y que prometo portarme bien… ¿puedo irme?

Beth trató de levantarse pero la chica la volvió a sentar

-veniste a divertirte…a hacer amigos nuevos…a conocer a alguien…

-ya conozco a alguien…

-si, pero no veniste a jugar con los chicos…para eso está el Gran Comedor, la sala común, el campo de Quidditch…a ver…repite conmigo…"vine a conocer a alguien especial…"

-vine a conocer a alguien especial…

-vine a comportarme como una chica mas-Hermione escuchaba a Beth repetir mientras con sus dedos acomodaba el cabello de la chica-así está mucho mejor…repite ahora…

-no Hermione… ¡no repito nada!…ya te dije, yo ya tengo alguien especial…ya conozco a esa personita especial…

-si, lo sé…pero él, lamentablemente, parece olvidar que ya te conoce a ti…

Hermione volteó a Beth para que viera lo que ella había visto, desde que ella se marchó con los chicos…

-¡ahora si!-Beth cerró los puños-¡tú no mataste a Lavender…pero yo si!, ¡la haré trocitos!…y se los enviaré a los colacuernos húngaros que cuida Charlie…

-detente…-Hermione intentó detener a Beth, pero con la distracción de la llegada de Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, la chica corrió hacia la pequeña pareja formada por Neville y Lavender Brown

-¿Hermione qué le dijiste a Beth?

-se parece a Sirius-Harry interrumpió sin darse cuenta cual era el objetivo de su amiga-cuando quería matar a Pettigrew…-Harry no pudo evitar reír-tiene ese mismo aspecto psicópata de alguien que quiere matar…

-eso es lo que va hacer… ¡y todo por mi culpa!-Hermione miraba alterada a Harry-haz algo

-¡detenla Harry!-gritaban las dos chicas-¡va a matar a Lavender!

Beth ya estaba con la varita en la mano, apuntando a la rubia que hablaba pegadita a Neville...arrinconándolo contra la pared…

-¡Brown!-gritó-¡más te vale que te quites de ahí!… ¡sino quieres que te haga puré!

-¡Beth!-gritaba Harry acercándose cada vez más, y llamando la atención de todos-¡detente!

-¿quieres por tu vida apartarte de Neville?

-no me digas que es tuyo…que yo sepa no…

Neville estaba totalmente rojo, y en cierta forma, enfadado por estar en medio de ese espectáculo.

-¡pues es…!–resopló-¡pero tuyo tampoco!

-¡oh vamos Beth…!-Lavender intentó acercarse a ella, pero Beth solo se hizo más adelante, apuntándole a ella sin moverse-estás haciendo el ridículo…créeme amiga…

-si…Lavender tiene razón…

Beth soltó la varita al escuchar la voz molesta de Neville…

-pero…

Antes de que Beth pudiera escuchar a Neville, sintió que alguien la empujaba de la cintura hasta sacarla del salón, tirándola al suelo…

-¿qué demonios haces Potter?-lo golpeó en el brazo para que la soltara-¡suéltame y no te metas en mis asuntos!…

-¿te volviste loca?-preguntaba Harry al ayudarla a levantarse-eso no se hace…ahora te verán como la loca que intentó matar a Lavender Brown…estas loquita, lo sé –rió, la sonrisa de Harry tenía los mismos efectos calmantes que la de ella en él-pero ahora si te excediste… ¿querías terminar en Azkaban por la culpa de esa tonta?

-la manzana no cae lejos del árbol…o debería decir… ¿de tal palo tal astilla?, Azkaban es la casa de retiro de la familia ¿lo olvidas?-decía mientras buscaba en el piso su varita, que Harry le entregó rápidamente

-fue muy tonto lo que hiciste…creo que tomaste mucha cerveza de mantequilla hoy…te acompañaré a la sala…y pobre del que mañana se atreva a molestarte… ¿vamos?

-¡no!

-Beth…

-¡déjame en paz, Harry! –dijo con voz de enojo-¡y vuelve con tu novia que lleva horas esperándote!

Beth corrió al baño de las niñas, deseaba en lo más profundo encontrarse al basilisco de Slytherin…eso pondría fin a su tristeza, y talvez; podría unirse a su amiga fantasma, para al menos divertirse atormentando a uno que otro distraído que entrara al baño de niñas…

-¿te pasa algo?-la melosa voz de Myrtle la llorona, puso aun de más mal humor a Beth, que en su desesperación, intentaba abrir la entrada de la cámara con pequeñas explosiones…

-no…

-si no te pasara algo, no estarías con ese mal humor…

-escucha Myrtle, sabes que me agradas, pero ahora créeme…no tengo la menor gana de hablar contigo…-Beth abrió un cúbiculo, le señaló a Myrtle el inodoro, y con un gesto le pidió que entrara en él

-¿nuestro querido Harry te hizo enojar?, es que los vi platicando…o mas bien, gritando…

-no fue Harry, Myrtle por favor, déjame

-esta bien…pero no esperes que al morir, te deje compartir un lavabo…-la fantasma desapareció al jalar la cadena del inodoro, y Beth se encerró ahí recargando su cabeza en la puerta…como me duele la cabeza…se repetía talvez Harry tenia razón…más bien, Neville …me trae de cabeza…

-mi cabeza-Draco se masajeaba las sienes-esa música muggle tan estruendosa me causa migraña…

-¿oye Malfoy no te quedas a la fiesta?-le preguntó Zabini al verlo salir con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos-hay chicas lindas que de seguro se morirían por que las invites a salir-decía el chico abrazando a una de Ravenclaw, que lo jalaba de la túnica para volver a la fiesta

-no gracias, -empezó a caminar a prisa lejos del ruido-prefiero que me coma el basilisco…

-tú te lo pierdes…

Draco se iba sintiendo mejor conforme se alejaba del lugar, finalmente sin saber que hacer, se sentó cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al baño de Myrtle

_chicas…¿a quién diablos le importan las chicas cuando te tratan como te tratan?, me desprecia, me humilla, me insulta, me compara con…también él se gana el título...-resopló enfadado-con San Longbottom y con todo lo que hecho por ella…_-empezó a caminar hacia el baño hablando consigo mismo en voz alta sin importar si alguien lo escuchaba-_pero esto no puede seguir así…no…¡recuerda que tú eres un Malfoy!-_suspiró y finalmente guardó sus pensamientos para él mismo _y si algo aprendiste de tu padre es que si alguien se mete en tu camino, o te ha insultado…solo hay una manera de manejarlo…y no va a ser nada bonito…_

-me he de ver terrible

Beth salió del cubículo y se dirigió al lavabo, al ver su reflejo, no pudo evitar sentirse aun peor… ¡_demonios!...si parezco niño…¿dónde esta la Beth que lograba lo que quería de los chicos?, ¿o al menos de sus chicos?_...suspiró _muerta desde hace un tiempo…y que papelón hice en la fiesta…Neville ha de odiarme… _se dio un golpe en la mejilla _¡no pienses en él!, mira cómo te ha pagado…coqueteando con Lavender…hiciste todo ese espectáculo y ¿para qué?…el tonto ni se ha aventurado a buscarte…ha de estar bien contento…¡quien diría que es un coqueto!..._

-Myrtle crees…-Beth buscó a la fantasma, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sola…

_Ahora hasta tonta eres…tú misma corriste a Myrtle…veamos…_

Beth se soltó el cabello dejando que los mechones negros cayeran en cascada sobre sus hombros…_talvez si me peino como antes…o sea…no me peino…y si me pinto al menos los labios…o si me visto como una niña, y no como el hermano gemelo de Harry…¡que estoy diciendo!, nadie en su sano juicio…me voltearía a ver después de esto…_rió ¡_bien! porque necesito tiempo para estudiar, no tengo tiempo para noviecitos_…al dejarse caer al suelo del baño, su mirada se topó con los bien lustrados zapatos de Draco Malfoy…

-tú otra vez…-dijo al ir subiendo la mirada-¿cuántos años llevo diciéndote que este baño es de niñas?…

-no me acuerdo…-estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-bien, no importa…supongo que habrás cambiado de sexo sin que yo lo supiera…

-¡oye!…

-¿que no es verdad o si? así que debo suponer que eres un retardado y no entiendes lo que se te lleva diciendo hace años…-aunque tras el insulto Draco había retirado su mano, ella la alcanzó e hizo fuerzas para levantarse-¡que mal educado eres! mira que no ayudar a una dama necesitada

-¿dama?... ¿dónde?...yo aquí solo veo a un chico mal humorado, que parece salido de Azkaban…ah… ¡eres tú!…es que tienes un parecido con ese criminal…

-¡púdrete Malfoy!, ¡mejor me largo antes de que te mate!

-no me pudro…-la tomó de la cintura cuando pasó a su lado y la empujó contra los lavabos-no lo haré porque me necesitas…

-si…como un perro necesita a las pulgas

Draco soltó una carcajada al escucharla…

-eres única…

-tú también…

-¿en serio?

-claro…si no fuera por tus tontas ideas, no tendría inspiración para mi rutina de amargados comentarios…que sólo tú-le guiño un ojo-encanto…puedes inspirar…ahora ¡suéltame!…

-ah no…antes me escucharás…

-si amo, usted diga y yo obedezco…

-así me gusta…

-¡eres odioso!

-¡basta ya!…siempre me insultas, me humillas…míranos…estamos bien y tienes que sacar tus insultos… ¿qué no ves que me necesitas?,…nos necesitamos…

-¿así y por qué?...y se puede saber…

-pues…

-no hay razones…ahora déjame ir o te hago pedacitos como estuve a punto de hacer pedacitos a Lavender…

-¿en serio?

-¿qué no sabes lo que pasó?

-no…

-¿no estabas en la fiesta?...

-con ese ruido…pensé que me estallaría la cabeza…

-ah…entonces eso era lo que hacia mi cabeza estallar… ¡bien! tenemos algo en común, ¡es un inicio!,

-¿verdad que si?

-así es… es mas…trabajemos en eso… ¡nos vemos luego!

La chica se despidió dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla…

-¿dónde crees que vas?

-a mi sala…pero no te preocupes, hoy hemos hecho un gran avance, pero la hora de terapia se acabó… ¿me dejas ir?

Draco se pegó aun más a Beth, sosteniéndose en el lavabo atrás de ella, lo que hacía que él la rodeara de la cintura…

-no hasta que me digas…

-no pasó nada…la hora pasó…otro día trataremos sobre los traumas de la infancia…

-Beth…

-¡no te voy a decir!

-no te suelto…

-esta bien…pero…no te reirás…

-no…

La chica le contó lo sucedido con Lavender y Neville…

-vaya…cumples…no te reíste…

-no por fuera… ¡no me especificaste el modo en el cual no me tenía que reír!-¿ves como me necesitas?

-¿ah sí?… ¿y cómo es que te necesito…gran sabio?

-de nuevo...toma esto en serio… ¿podrás?

-esta bien…dime según tú, por qué te necesito…

-para vengarte de Longbottom…

-¡jamás!

-pero…

-ya oíste-se deslizó por debajo de sus brazos para separarse de él-¡jamás en la vida me vengaría de Neville!…

-ni sabes como…

-como sea Malfoy…no puedo hacerlo…él es mi numero uno, hoy y siempre

-de nuevo…

-¿cuál es tu plan?

-que salgamos juntos…

-¡ni muerta!-tomó aire-podrás ser el protegido legal de Remus, podrás haberte reivindicado…pero ¡por Merlín! que salir contigo no…

-piénsalo preciosa…

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de sus amigos buscándola…

-reconozco todas las voces…y no soy un genio para darme cuenta que falta uno…

-cállate…

-sólo serian celos…nada de besos, nada de nada…solo fingir…

-nos vemos…-Beth salió corriendo

-¿eso es un si?

-no…

-tengo un plan-dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama de Beth-es una idea brillante…

-si dices que celos, me parece que paso

-pero Beth…

-no tengo ganas de vengarme de Neville…no es mi estilo…

-nadie dice que te vengarás…sólo que volverás a ser tú…

-¿ah sí?… ¿y cómo?,

-mira…la próxima fiesta es el sábado en la noche…pero antes

-¡ahora andan de fiesta en fiesta todos!, -sonrió-no se ustedes, pero yo vine aquí a estudiar magia…no andar de fiesta….

-escucha a Ginny…

-si, mamá…perdón… Hermione…

-de nuevo con tus cosas…es por tu bien…queremos que seas feliz de nuevo…

-yo también deseo eso…y la paz mundial…. ¡pero no se puede tener todo en la vida!

-¿me escucharás o no?-la pelirroja ya estaba de pie, mirándola enfadada

-lo siento… suéltalo…

-el viernes en la tarde habrá salida a Hogsmeade…

-si…por fin…ya se me acabaron los dulces…

-pon atención…

-ese día saldremos las tres y aprovecharemos para huir a Londres… ¡un día de chicas!

-¿y Hermione dijo que si?... ¿la drogaste?

-¿crees qué sólo drogada diría a una tontería que si?

-¿y no?

-¡no!…mira, ese día hay un evento importante en el Ministerio, ¡es el momento perfecto! los profesores irán…y han dado permiso para los que quieran ir siempre y cuando vuelvan temprano y sin problemas, de preferencia con los maestros…y nadie quiere desperdiciar el día con ellos ¿o si?, así que la mayoría pasará el día en Hogsmeade, algunos se irán a Londres y es posible que los veamos ahí…Snape se quedará a cargo aquí, así que nadie se atreverá a romper las condiciones…esta fácil…

-o sea-interrumpió la pelirroja-tú, Luna, Hermione y yo iremos de compras…

-ahora que lo veo, los celos son la mejor opción…siempre y cuando me pongan a un chico atractivo…

-no…nada de eso… te compraremos ropa nueva…de tu estilo pero menos…menos…

Hermione guardó la sudadera en el baúl…

-nada que haya salido del ropero de Harry o Ron…

-esta bien…

-nos tardaremos todo el día…volveremos con el resto como si nada hubiera pasado, y el sábado en la mañana, nos iremos desde temprano a la Casa de los Gritos para arreglarnos…tu nuevo tú será una sensación, y Neville no podrá negarse a nada…

-más les vale porque me estoy quedando sin opciones…-Beth recordó a Draco-y las que tengo no me gustan nada…

***********************----------------***********************************

_Siempre dedico fic...así que aquí va...con todo mi cariño a esas personitas que siempre me apoyan y aguantan locuras...un abrazo de Christmas..._

_Para mi primita Saku, que siempre me apoya aunque la hago sufrir con mis dramas, se que le encanta este fic...y te seguirá gustando y te seguirás enojando jaja._

_Carito que me ha demostrado su amistad y apoyo, ella es una gran escritora y ¡espero ver pronto más de ti amiga! ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!_

_Mer-cumplido...la pareja querida se logra más aquí... ¡espero que te guste peque!_

_Arwen-por ser mi primita y hacer de la ruda condena en Azkaban algo grato de recordar, y pues gracias porque tu siempre has sido tan buena onda...la buena señora Kivilaakso-Holopainen _

_Jessi-por que me has apoyado y nos hemos reído mucho juntas...también porque luego me guías por caminos difíciles...las compus y los líos fics de mi cabeza...me ayudas a poner orden, y a ver mas allá de lo que siempre hago..._

_Ricardo...ya sabes que no tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti...sabes como se te quiere y como me ayuda tu apoyo ¡Gracias!_

_Y bueno y a todos, un abrazo con gran cariño!_

_Paty (hobbit)_


	2. Empiezo a pensar en ti

**Ya tenía rato en subir el nuevo capitulo de este pequeño fanfic, que espero que guste conforme va avanzando...**

**Debo decir que seguí ciertas sugerencias que creo no estaban de más, aunque sin romper mi estilo, ni quitarle parte de mi a la historia, y debo agradecer esas sugerencias gramaticales.**

**Pero también estas personitas especiales a las que yo adoro que son mis amigos, me llenaron de confianza y supe que no iba yo siempre a ser monedita de oro para que mi historia sea del gusto de todos, y talvez sea porque es un modo mío de continuar para mi y estas personitas que saben quien son, una historia para divertir y ¿por qué no? darle vuelo a la imaginación.**

**Esta vez quiero dedicar el capitulo a una amiga que me ha hecho sufrir, reír y eso si, admirarla mucho por su talento y también agradecerle por su amistad y apoyo en mis cuentos chinos **

**Mi querida Jessi...aquí debí pedir tu asesoramiento, no llegue a emular a tu "duende diabólico de las compras" pero trate de compensarlo al dividirlo en las protagonistas... ¡Espero te guste!**

**Cariños a los seguidores de siempre...espero les guste y dejen un review dulce...como rana de chocolate jaja**

**Nota-por si no se acuerdan, las chicas quedaron de ir de compras para la siguiente fiesta, y hacer que a la protagonista se le olvide la tristeza...**

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Los días se fueron rápido aquella semana…

-Recuerden, tomaremos el metro afuera del Ministerio-dijo Hermione repartiendo el dinero muggle entre sus amigas-iremos al centro y cuando acaben las compras, iremos a dar un paseo

-Y volveremos al Colegio con los otros a la hora señalada. ¿Utilizaremos el autobús noctámbulo?-preguntó Luna-yo jamás me he subido, pero dicen que es divertido

-Si te gusta que termines con el estómago hecho sopa…pero si es emocionante-interrumpió Beth-más cuando pasa entre dos camiones

-¿Eso no es peligroso?

-Basta las dos…si nos damos prisa podremos comer en el Caldero y visitar Diagon Alley ¿no amas Diagon Alley Beth?

-Sí

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí… ¿los chicos?

-Práctica de Quidditch

-Si no estamos Ginny y yo…sospecharan

-¡Ah no!, lo pensé todo, me las arreglé para que Ron le propusiera un partido de Quidditch a Zabini para vengarse…están practicando

-Repito ¿y Ginny y yo?

-Será entre ofendidos solamente; así que Justin, Ernie y Colin tomaran sus lugares

-Y...

-Todo esta bien pensando

-Sólo iba a decir que eres un genio Hermione, pero supongo que ya lo sabes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Sí lo sé-sonrió triunfante-ahora síganme y mezclémonos

El viaje fue fácil, Hermione pensaba que no todos irían a la ceremonia del Ministerio dado el paseo de Hogsmeade, pero al parecer muchos; sobretodo los más jóvenes, estaban deseosos de presenciar una ceremonia en el Ministerio, aquello hizo de la partida de las chicas algo imperceptible, las cuatro ni siquiera fueron vistas cuando cruzaron la calle con un grupo de escolares muggles y se dirigieron al metro.

-Listo-dijo Hermione mientras subían al vagón-el resto es fácil-su voz estaba llena de seguridad en sí misma y en sus ideas-solo hay que divertirnos

Eran Luna y Beth las que más estaban disfrutando el viaje entre tienda y tienda, acostumbradas solamente a comprar su ropa en Diagon Alley, las tiendas de ropa muggle les llamaban la atención sobremanera, sobretodo los departamentos de electrónicos en los grandes almacenes…

-Esto es maravilloso-decía Luna viendo todo en medio de la calle y sosteniendo sus bolsas llenas de souvenirs de la vida muggle

-Y falta el más grande, ¡iremos a Harrods!-Hermione las colocó a las tres frente al gran edificio-¡les encantará!, la ropa tendrá que ser un poco mas formal para esta fiesta, la organizan los Slytherin, será primero en su sala común y luego en el Salón de los Menesteres

-Ya estuvo que no nos dejaran pasar

-Lo harán, ni creas que te escapas de esta, te elegirás un bello vestido y te quitarás la tonta pena que de no sé dónde recuperaste, te ayudaremos nosotras

Las chicas guiadas por Hermione, miraban a todas partes del gran y emblemático almacén, parando en cada departamento para que tanto Beth, como Ginny y Luna tuvieran muchas cosas que contarles a sus padres sobre los muggles y sus costumbres.

-¡Esto es fenomenal!-Ginny empezó a probarse toda clase de vestidos-me gustaría comprarme uno para cada una de las fiestas, ¡y lo voy a hacer!, llevo ahorrando mucho tiempo-la chica se encerró en un vestidor con al menos seis vestidos de diferentes colores

-Yo vi uno que me gusto allá-dijo Hermione señalando unos muy parecidos al que usó en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año-búsquense algo ustedes

-Yo creo que ya encontré unos de mi gusto-dijo Beth llamando la atención de Hermione, que sonrió feliz al ver que su amiga estaba un poco más entusiasmada

-Ve a verlos, de seguro hay uno perfecto para ti

-¿Y Luna?

Cuando las dos voltearon a ver a Luna, la chica se había separado, dirigiéndose a la dulcería, las dos rieron y volvieron a lo suyo

-No le pasará nada, no te preocupes por ella-Hermione le dio un maternal empujón a la sección que su amiga había visto-no te distraigas de tu objetivo, iré a ver como vas después

-Si no temo por Luna...temo por los muggles-rió Beth-no están acostumbrados a la genialidad de ella.

Al salir del almacén, y llenas de bolsas, las chicas se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde Tom; al reconocerlas y dado el cariño que le tenia a Arthur y Remus, las invitó a que usaran una de las salitas de la parte de arriba

-Muy agradable que es Tom-decía Luna mientras revisaba sus compras

-¿Eso compraste Luna?

-Si…

La rubia puso en la mesa una serie de objetos en los que se encontraban una gran cantidad de souvenirs para el turismo; pequeñas banderitas, réplicas del Big Ben, soldaditos del palacio con su respectiva caseta, postales, pequeños camiones y una replica del puente de Londres que subía y bajaba, así como revistas, diarios y muchos dulces.

-¿Y tu Beth?-Ginny se acercó a la bolsa pero la chica no la dejo ver-déjanos ver tu vestido

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa

-¡Oh vamos!, somos tus amigas

-Esta bien

La chica sacó el vestido y se los mostró, las dos estaban felices

-Lo dejarás boquiabierto y no deja de ser tu estilo, ahora les enseño el mío-Ginny sacó un vestido verde claro de tirantes

-¡Que novedad! –rió Beth-verde…como los ojos de alguien que yo conozco

-¡Ojos verdes como sapos en escabeche!-cantaron a coro las cuatro-le encantará

-¿Y por qué en Slytherin?-preguntó Luna tratando de leer las revistas muggles de cabeza-¿Por qué en su sala común?

-Al parecer están decididos-dijo la pelirroja mostrando a sus amigas todo lo que había comprado-a que su casa sea reivindicada, a no ser más "la casa de los magos tenebrosos" y mostrar que pueden convivir y no competir, será una especie de brindis, muy elegante al parecer

-Malfoy está metido aquí seguro

Beth miró a Hermione al nombrar a Draco, desde el viaje en la mañana lo había dejado de pensar y ahora su amiga que quería que volviera a sonreír, lo traía a colación, no sabia si enfadarse con ella, o dejar a su mente divagar

-No-Ginny guardaba todo al ver a Tom entrar con la comida-al parecer Zabini es el de la idea, el resto de la fiesta se hará en el Salón, algo menos formal

-Sigo diciendo que son muchas fiestas-dijo Beth mientras ayudaba a Tom a poner la mesa-esto es fuera de lo normal, pero bueno-rió-¡ya que!

El almuerzo se fue rápido para las chicas entre risas, recordando el paseo y viendo las compras de cada una…

-Recuerden-Hermione fue la primera en salir a Diagon Alley-dejaremos todo aquí mientras damos un paseo, de todas formas yo ya me quede baja en mis reservas de pergamino y necesito un libro para Runas ¿ya lo tienes Beth?

-Si, pero voy contigo, además-vio a lo lejos Gringotts y revisó sus bolsillos-tengo que ir por dinero ¡Remus no me dará más hasta el mes que viene!, tendré que sacarlo de la bóveda de papá, en fin, yo dije que era sólo para emergencias, se lo regresaré a Harry después.

-A Harry no le importará-dijo Ginny mientras Luna la jalaba hacia la oficina de su padre

-Pero a mi sí Ginny, es su herencia, no mía ¡las veremos con Madame!

Bill fue amable y nada crítico con ella al verla hacer vales por el dinero que sacaba de la bóveda de Sirius, el pelirrojo le dio el dinero, y con un abrazo de hermano mayor se despidió de ella. Después tan rápido como sus piernas y la gente se lo permitió, corrió hacia Madame Malkin's a la que quería pedirle un favor, cuando se organizó con la amable señora, corrió rumbo a la librería, para encontrarse con Hermione.

-Vaya que te has tardado-dijo la chica al verla entrar-ya hasta compré lo que necesitaba en la otra tienda ¿nos podemos ir?

-Sí

-¿Beth?

-Vamos-la chica jaló a Hermione fuera de la librería ayudándola con sus bolsas.

Beth no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta que parado en el segundo piso de la tienda, Draco Malfoy las seguía con la mirada, luego las siguió hasta Madame Malkin's, donde Beth, les regaló a su amigas hermosas túnicas de seda de su color favorito, y hasta llegar a la tienda de los gemelos, el chico no le quitó la vista de encima.

-Ya vengo-dijo Beth al verlo parado fuera de la tienda, por suerte ninguno de los hermanos lo había visto-olvidé decirle algo a Bill…sobre...-al ver un frasco sobre el mostrador, sólo se le ocurría una idea-mi mamá le tiene una noticia sobre una poción matalobos que ella esta preparando, al parecer la ha mejorado bastante ¡no tardo!

-Princesa-sonrió el chico al mirarla-ya te ha dicho mi guardián legal que gastar todo tu dinero en bromas no te ayuda ¿y que dirá Potter si le dices que gastas su parte de la herencia en baratijas?

-No tengo porque darte razones de lo que hago, Malfoy… ¿qué haces aquí?, no te vi salir con los demás

-Yo tampoco tengo porque darte razones de nada, sólo que al verte, no pude evitar venir a preguntarte si has pensado lo que te propuse

-Ni lo pienses, Malfoy…

-Mira, mañana es la fiesta…te estaré esperando

-¿Eso significa?

-Que quiero que vayas a la fiesta como mi pareja

-Estas...

-Mañana, así sea toda lo noche, te esperaré –se acercó a ella, besó su mejilla y su mano-créeme alguien se molestara mucho de saber que soy tu pareja esa noche, con lo bella que estarás.

Draco acarició su barbilla, y se perdió entre la multitud.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

-Bueno-Ginny se lanzó sobre la cama de Beth mientras la chica guardaba todas las compras en su baúl-mañana será un día estupendo, ¡no si pueda esperar tanto a ver como los dejas con la boca abierta!

-¡Oh vamos Ginny!-Beth la miraba sonriente-no seas tan exagerada, ¡ni que fuera tú!, tú si tienes ese efecto…

-Las dos son muy lindas y dejen de pelear por eso-reía Hermione al verlas pelear con las almohadas-ahora ¿se dieron cuenta que los chicos no han llegado?

-Colin-la pelirroja aprovechó la distracción de su amiga para darle un golpe que la otra evadió con gracia-me dijo que seguían en la practica, al parecer todos están ahí

-Vaya que los chicos se toman todo en serio…sobretodo cuando se trata de Quidditch

-Apuestas-reía Hermione-eso los motiva, ¡y más a Ron!

-Y más cuando son contra Slytherin…parece darles más gusto ganarles…si son de Slytherin, disfrutan como locos su triunfo.

-Y hablando de Slytherin-dijo Ginny mirando a Beth con una sonrisa-¿qué te dijo Malfoy en Diagon Alley?

-¿A mi?-Beth escondió la cara en el baúl-¿Malfoy?

-¡No te hagas tonta!, todas lo vimos…por suerte mis hermanos estaban tan concentrados presumiendo sus nuevas creaciones, que ni lo vieron, si no ¿te imaginas?, capaz que Fred lo saca de los cabellos hasta la misma calle muggle.

-No creo que tu hermano sea capaz de eso…no tiene razones

-Si las tiene

-Ya sabemos que a todos les cae mal… ¡pero no exageres!, ni que fuera para tanto, Fred no tiene razones de peso…

-¡Me rindo con ella Hermione!-Ginny abrazó a sus dos amigas-es de lo más necia…

-Te lo he dicho….habrá que hacerle un video educacional

-¿Un qué?

-Olvídalo Ginny y vete a dormir

-Si mejor-las volvió a abrazar antes de salir del cuarto-buenas noches chicas

-¡Buenas noches!-gritaron a coro

-Espera…

Beth salió tras la pelirroja

-Gin…

-¿Si?

-Que sueñes con ciertos ojos verdes

-¡Graciosa!

-¡Oh vamos…termínalo!

-No…

Hermione se asomó para motivar a su amiga

-¡Como sapos en escabeche!

-¡Ahora no!

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que la razón por la que Ginny estaba tan nerviosa era porque en ese momento los chicos entraban a la sala, y era precisamente Harry el que estaba asomando su cabeza para saludarlas cuando escuchó las bromas de las dos…

-Buenas noches, Harry-dijeron a coro totalmente sonrojadas y tratando de no mirarlo

-Buenas noches… ¿no bajan a conversar?

-¡Beth!-se oyó la voz de Seamus-¡queremos contarte como aplastamos a Zabini!

-¡Y sólo en la practica!-aumentó Ron-trajimos dulces de Honeydukes…

Beth estaba a punto de dar un paso fuera de la habitación, cuando Hermione la detuvo del gorro de la túnica, jalándola hacía atrás…

-¿Hermione ahora qué?

-Bajarás y les dirás que estas muy cansada

-Pero no soy mentirosa…quiero saber como estuvo

-Te lo dirán mañana

-Pero…

-Mira…esto es nuevo para ti, pero necesitas aprenderlo….

-¿Qué se supone que debo aprender?

-El arte del misterio, hacerte misteriosa y deseable

-¿Y?

-No estar todo el tiempo…causar expectación

Ginny entró corriendo al dormitorio

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡te están esperando!

-No bajará-interrumpió Hermione

-¿Por?

-Hermione quiere enseñarme a ser misteriosa y deseable

-En eso tiene razón

-¿No que ya te ibas a dormir?

-Luego, esto es más interesante

-Pero debo bajar-Beth se asomó por la puerta-Seamus despertara a media humanidad… ¿no puedes esperar a que suba?

-Esta bien pero no tardes, diles que estas cansada y tienes sueño, que platicaran mañana

-Pero…no…

-Finge…

-Si señor…

-¡Es por tu bien!-las dos chicas asintieron-cree en nosotras

-Esta bien-las miró-no tardo

Tan pronto como Beth apareció en el dormitorio, se le olvidó la promesa de volver pronto…

-Te traje dulces-Seamus le entregó una gran bolsa de Honeydukes-los azules son nuevos, y te traje tres cajas de ranas de chocolate, son edición especial, y mira…

-¡Ya que la aturdes!-le dijo Ron jalándola del brazo y prácticamente empujándola a la cama de Harry, donde este empezó a sacudir su cabello, la rodeó del hombro y empezó a empujarla hacia la orilla para tirarla al suelo, mientras ella se defendía con un ataque de cosquillas

-Dejen de jugar ¿quieren?

Beth corrió hacía Ron, que en su frenética alegría casi pisaba a Trevor

-¡Ten cuidado Ron!-la chica cargó al sapo con cuidado-¡casi matas a Trevor!

-Lo lamento-la tomó del brazo y la sentó entre él y Seamus-¡ya siéntate para que te contemos!

-Bueno es que ya es tarde…

-Es que tienes que escuchar a Ron-Seamus abrió una rana y se la dio a Beth en la boca para que ella no soltara al sapo

-Mira que Zabini se sentía muy confiado, pero palideció cuando se vio sin Malfoy… ¡ni que fuera tan bueno!

Beth dejó de acariciar a Trevor al escuchar lo que parecía ser la palabra mágica del día…

-¿Malfoy no estuvo?-dijo tratando de simular, no quería delatar la presencia del chico en la salida de ellas, por suerte Ron no hizo preguntas

-Se lo tragó la tierra

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!

-¿Desde cuando lo defiendes?

-No se desea eso a nadie…pero…-Beth al sentir las miradas preocupadas de los chicos, los motivó a continuar con una sonrisa-continúa anda…

-Lo aplastamos… ¡lo hundimos!

-¿Que el juego no era mañana?

-Decidimos que con la fiesta seria mejor que lo hiciéramos hoy…el muy cobarde puso de pretexto a Malfoy, y nosotros no íbamos a usar lo de la fiesta…eso era lo que el quería…. ¡ganamos la apuesta y con eso nos surtimos de dulces!

-¿Así que son suyos?

-¡Ah no!, esos te los compró Seamus… ¿cómo ves?...ya pidió la revancha e inventamos un juego nuevo…

-Ron-interrumpió Harry

-Esta bien, tú lo inventaste ¿recuerdas cuando jugamos a atrapar la bola aquí en la sala?, ¿que fue tu idea moverla con magia mientras la intentábamos atrapar como snitch?

-Si…

-Pues ahora es como una mezcla entre snitch y bludger, y gana quien la atrape, así que eso jugaremos pasado mañana y... ¡contamos contigo para el gran equipo de Gryffindor!

-¡Me tengo que ir!-gritó la chica-buenas noches

-¿Pero no quieres escuchar el resto?

-Mañana

-¡Pero!

Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla a Seamus y salió corriendo

-¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches-Ron la miró irse-¿qué dije?

-No tú-Harry le señaló a quien había entrado minutos antes-él...

Ron y Seamus concentraron sus miradas en Neville, que nerviosamente tomó a Trevor de la cama, y se escondió tras el cortinaje de la suya.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo lamento…es que me dieron detalle…y hubieran seguido sino fuera porque Neville apareció y no tenía ganas de verlo ¿dulces?

-¿Estas bien?-Ginny se acercó a verla mientras ella sacaba desesperadamente, los dulces de la bolsa

-¿Ves que tenemos razón?

-En que Hermione…-Beth se empezó a poner el pijama mientras las chicas la observaban-según tú…tienes razón… ¿dime si?...porque ya me perdí en este asunto…

-No sólo necesitas un cambio físico, sino mental sobre este asunto…

-¿Cuál?

-Olvidarte de él…

-¡Jamás!

-Necesitas conocer a alguien más, esa es la única solución o terminaras loca

-¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso gran genio?

-Nosotras te vamos a ayudar, al menos ya los dejaste hablando-rió-déjalos pensando en ti y dos…

-¿Ser misteriosa y deseable?

-Esta bien, entonces la tres sería… ¡conocer a alguien que te guste mucho más!

-¿Cómo quién?

-No sé, hay muchos chicos lindos en Hogwarts, es cuestión de ver quien…

-¿Lo podemos ver eso mañana?, estoy muy cansada

-No lo estás…sólo di un nombre

-¿Seamus? es muy lindo y es guapo…

-No-dijo Hermione-es muy fácil, alguien más

-¿Ron?-dijo Beth con tono malicioso-no son novios…

-Te prestaría a Ron si pudiera-Ginny y Beth miraron a Hermione sorprendidas por ese comentario

-¿Hermione?

-Pero es muy fácil

-¡No puedes estar pensando en serio!

-¡Claro que no!...además, aunque así fuera, ustedes dos son tan idénticos que salir juntos seria casi ridículo

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados…

-No hay muchas opciones

-Si hay una…

-¿No es la que estoy pensando verdad Ginny?-preguntó Beth al ver a su amiga tan seria

-Creo que sí…

-¡estás loca Ginebra Molly Weasley!

-Es guapo, es…

-Un Slytherin, el peor enemigo de los chicos… ¡es Malfoy!

-Es guapo y tú le gustas

-Creo que es más que gusto-interrumpió Hermione-y es la mejor opción…guapo, le gustas, ¿qué mejor que él?

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Beth se tapó la cabeza con la almohada-¡que lo estén pensando!

-¿Por qué no?

-Piensa-Hermione le quitó la almohada de la cabeza-talvez no te guste mucho

-¡Que creo que no es el caso!-rió Ginny

-Pero si en el camino de olvidarte de Neville

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Bueno no, ¡no lo olvidarás!, ¡pero celos si podrás darle!

-¿Celos?

-Sí…

-¿Y con Malfoy?

-Sí…

-Si les digo que lo pensaré y consultaré-le arrancó a Hermione la almohada de las manos-con la almohada… ¿me dejaran dormir?

-Si…

-Bueno… ¡buenas noches entonces!

-¡Piénsalo!-Ginny le dijo por debajo de la almohada-sinceramente no es mala idea…talvez no te gusta…ahora…

-Ni nunca…

-¿Sabes algo?

-No…cuando tengo sueño no sé ni como me llamo…

-Malfoy te gusta…y no sé porque lo niegas… ¿por Neville?

-No…no sé…-suspiró-podría ser...

-¿Promete que lo vas a pensar si?

-En realidad no hay mucho que pensar Gin...-bostezó y se desperezó- Ginny...Neville...-su voz fue haciéndose mas débil-no me deja muchas opciones...

Ginny sonrió...en ese momento; entre el sueño y la conciencia, Beth solía ser más que sincera, su subconsciente emergía de una forma muy natural...ese era el momento apropiado para meter cualquier idea en su cabeza...

-¿Beth?

-¿Si?

-Malfoy te gusta, no mucho todavía, pero ¿verdad que le darás a nuestra idea una oportunidad?... promete que lo vas a pensar en serio

Después de unos largos minutos sin respuesta, Beth le sonrió tras un largo bostezo y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, señal que la pelirroja interpretó como despedida, sabia que ya no podía obtener más de ella, y se dirigió fuera del dormitorio

-Esta bien

Ginny se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su amiga por entre las mantas...

- Te lo prometo...

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

-¿Y?-preguntaron Hermione y Ginny a coro al ver a Beth entrar al baño

-¿Y?- ella les contestó con un bostezo-¿qué quieren saber?

-¿Lo pensaste?

-Si…

-Y…

-Definitivamente… ¡olvídenlo!

-Pero…

-¿No piensan que puede pasar si hago eso?

-Pues…

-¡Ya veo que no!, pues les diré lo que puede pasar…¡puedo enamorarme de él y se desataría una hecatombe!, la primera en morir seria yo…¡por que yo misma me mataría por enamorarme de alguien tan diferente…

-¿a Neville?-preguntó Hermione-ha pasado casi dos semanas y apenas si se dirigen el saludo…

-Algo le pasa…lo sé…lo siento en lo más profundo…además yo no sería así… ¡no podría dejarlo de querer solo porque se porta así!, sus razones tendrá y yo debo averiguar y esperarlo… ¡no podría salir con alguien solo por despecho!

-Pues él si…

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ginny-no le digas eso

-¿Decirme que?

-Si no se lo decimos, lo sabrá en la fiesta y eso es mucho peor

-¡Hermione dime!

-El día de la fiesta, Neville le pidió a Lavender que fuera su novia

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Pregúntale a Lavender!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Pues yo si!-gritó Ginny-¡Lavender!

La chica rubia se detuvo en la puerta del baño, dudosa en entrar al ver la cara de odio de Beth sobre ella…

-Pasa-Beth ablandó su rostro con una sonrisa-no te voy a matar

-¿Segura?

-si, y disculpa por eso

-ya, olvídalo

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-¿tú y Neville?

-Pues…

-Si o no… ¡en serio no seria capaz de matarte!, lo lamento…tienes que entender que soy un poco impulsiva, solo dime

-pues si, me lo pidió

-¿Y?

-Estamos tratando

Después de un largo silencio, Beth extendió su mano a Lavender

-Felicidades, sólo cuídalo mucho…-miro a sus amigas-¿nos vamos?

-Beth

-¿Si?

-No quiero que estés enfadada, la verdad, pues Neville…

-¿Qué con Neville?

-Pues él me dijo que entre los dos no había nada más que amistad

Beth sintió como Ginny la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza, y Hermione, ponía su mano en su hombro…aun con las fuerzas de sus amigas, sentía que iba a explotar, la sangre se le estaba acumulando en la cabeza, y con frenesí buscaba su varita debajo de su túnica….

-¿Eso te dijo eh?

-Si

-¡Y tiene mucha razón! los dos somos amigos desde niños, creo que talvez llegué a confundirme ¡tú sabes como soy de distraída!, en mi cabeza debí interpretar mal las señales, y en serio perdón por lo de la fiesta

-Esta bien

-¡Nos vemos en clase Lavender!-gritó Beth al salir

-¿Beth estas bien?

-¿Yo?-sonrió-¡por supuesto!

-Como si no te conociera-Hermione trató de acercarse pero su amiga caminaba rápidamente hacía el Gran Salón.

-No pasa nada, Hermione

-¿En serio?

-Es mas, creo que es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado ¿vamos a desayunar?, muero de hambre, y luego del desayuno, ¿damos un paseo por los jardines que tal?

-Con los chicos…

-Con un basilisco si quieres, ¡yo pienso divertirme así sea petrificada!, no se ustedes…

*****

-¡Petrificus totallus!-Beth saltó de alegría al ver a Seamus petrificado a pocos metros de ella, y al resto aun volando en sus escobas tratando de alcanzarla-lo siento…pero eso significa solo una cosa…

-¡Ya lo sabemos!-gritaba Ron desde el aire-¡ganaste de nuevo!

-¡Que mal perdedor que eres Ronnie!

-No empieces con eso…-Ron despetrificó a su compañero al pasar a su lado-¡mejor juguemos otra antes de subir a arreglarnos!, ¿qué dices?

-¡Arreglarnos!-dijo Beth tirando la pequeña snitch a las manos de su amigo-¡mejor dejamos tu revancha para otro día!, ¡tengo que irme!

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a arreglarme para la fiesta querido Ronnie

-¿Tú?

-Claro, soy una chica-miró a Seamus-¿verdad?

-¿Y a esta que mosco le picó?

-Es una chica, Ron

-y una...

-¡Cállate Seamus ya sabemos lo que piensas tú!, será mejor irnos o las chicas nos mataran si llegamos tarde de nuevo y las hacemos esperar otra vez, Hermione dice que se supone que es al revés

-Sí-Seamus trataba de seguirles el paso a sus amigos-aunque a…

-¡Ya sabemos!-gritaron a coro Dean, Ron y Harry-a ella toda la vida la esperarías, y hablando de esperar… ¿dónde se ha metido Neville?

-Como a él no le gusta jugar con las escobas, supongo que anda por ahí con Lavender

-¿Lavender?

-Si Ronnie-contestó Seamus con tono burlón aprovechándose para vengarse de las dos veces que lo había mandado a callar-tu querida Lavender y nuestro Neville son novios

-Ahora me explico-el pelirrojo miró a Harry que asentía al mismo tiempo-con razón Beth andaba tan eufórica y agresiva durante el juego

-Hablaré con ella

-Pero antes de la fiesta, sino queremos un accidente como el del otro día...


	3. Ahora que me doy cuenta

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo subiendo capitulo de esta parte de mi historia dedicada al séptimo año de Hogwarts, apenas el inicio aun estoy viendo como poner todo lo que sucedió ese año.**

**Y bueno para no hacer más largo la entrada, sólo saludos y grandes abrazos a los que siempre me han seguido a pesar de no seguir la línea oficial de la historia de J.K. recuerden que yo escribí esto antes de Deathly jaja: a mi primis Arwen, a mi primis Mary y a su linda mamá, que a ellas también ya les doy lata, a Nat, a Kei a Carito, a Gime, sorry si mi Draco-Nevy heimer hace que se me olvide alguien jaja.**

**¡Gracias por estar!, ¡espero le guste!**

**Para recordar: Los chicos se preparan para la fiesta que se llevará a cabo esta vez en la sala de Slytherin, y las chicas están preparándose para la fiesta...es ahí donde empieza este capitulo...**

-Les prometo por… ¡Dobby!-dijo al verlo aparecer en la Casa de los Gritos con una charola con tazas de té-¡por Dobby! que me portaré como la dama que soy

-¿Hiciste a Dobby traernos el té? ¡Elizabeth Black no puedo creerlo!

-Claro Hermione, ya estaba tan harta de servirme a mi misma, dada mi clase social mágica, y mande al demonio los preceptos del P.E.D.D.O y ahora si no me sirve bien, le planchare las orejas ¿verdad Dobby?

-¡Si!-dijo el con una sonrisa al tiempo que la chica le guiñaba un ojo y le acomodaba en la cabeza un nuevo sombrero

-Es obvio que no seria capaz de semejantes tonterías ¡era una broma!

-¿Podrías tomar esto en serio?, no se si estas así por que es parte de tu naturaleza de siempre, o es una manera de encubrir lo que sientes

-¿Sobre qué?

-Beth...

-¿Ha pasado algo serio para ponerme una máscara de sarcasmo Black? ¿Y por qué no estas lista Hermione?

-Porque me he tenido que poner a ayudarte y tú lo único que has hecho es comer, y hacer esas bromas

-En serio que pareces mi mamá, ella también se quejaba de lo mismo hasta que se dio cuenta que yo no tenia remedio-Beth sonrió como si recordara algo que la hiciera bastante feliz-ella tampoco lo tiene.

-¡Yo no lo haré!-la chica le dio un vestido aun envuelto en su bolsa del almacén-¡cámbiate ya o llegaremos tarde!

Después de un abrazo de Beth al pequeño elfo domestico, éste desapareció mientras Hermione corría de lado a lado, apurando a las chicas y tratando de arreglarse al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué les parece?

-¡Te ves hermosa!-gritaron las dos chicas-¿y Luna?

La rubia hizo su aparición vestida de lo más normal

-¿No irás?

-Si, ¿qué no me veo bien?

-Linda y original como siempre mi querida Luna-Beth rodeó a su amiga del hombro mientras Ginny ayudaba a peinar a la nerviosa Hermione

-¿Pues nos vamos no?

Las cuatro chicas salieron de la Casa de los Gritos y sin un cabello fuera de su lugar, llegaron hasta las mazmorras del Colegio

-Por fin-dijo Beth al ver la entrada-es el momento de la verdad.

-Te ves hermosa ¡en serio!

-Con todo lo que tardamos para arreglarnos, ya hicimos demasiada expectación-Hermione esperó a que la pared se abriera-espero no llegar tan tarde…

La música y las voces al otro lado las llenó de alegría y nervios, sobretodo a Beth que paralizada en la entrada, se maldecía a si misma por escoger un vestido tan revelador. –_Bueno-,_ pensó -_¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Black cuando escogiste esto?- _Se miró los zapatos y empezó a alisar la falda del vestido en un intento por hacerlo ver más largo-_Tampoco puedo creer que te dejaras convencer por Ginny, de dejarle hacer los últimos toques_-suspiró mientras jugueteaba con un listón que servía de gargantilla.

-¿No vas a entrar?-la pelirroja la jaló hacia adentro-¿lista?

-No, me siento desnuda con esto, ¿en qué pensabas Ginny?

-En que te verías hermosa, tuvimos suerte de que el vestido pudiera someterse a algunos cambios mágicos.

-No se si fue suerte, pero ¿sabes? ahora lo único que tengo es pánico, esto no fue una buena idea-suspiró-mejor regreso a la Sala Común

La chica salió y con un pequeño abrazo intento tranquilizar a su amiga…

-No seas así, ¿dónde quedó la chica segura de si misma?, mira que apenas el vestido te hace justicia, en serio los dejarás boquiabiertos, y yo estaré muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Soy yo o eres una experta en lavar cerebros?

-Me alegra haberte convencido

-No lo hiciste, pero entraré antes de que vuelvas a intentarlo-rió-tendrías un gran futuro como motivadora profesional ¿lo has pensado?

-No trates de evitar esto-la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía la Sala-verás que cuando él te vea, se olvidará de quien sea, y volverán, tu ten confianza. ¿Esta bien?

Las chicas hicieron su entrada a la Sala sin percatarse de que llamaban la atención de los que estaban más cerca de ellas.

-Esta bien

-Sólo una cosa más

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Promete que te relajarás, y tratarás de buscar a alguien para ti

-No sé

Una mirada de casi enojo por parte de su amiga, hizo que Beth sonriera por primera vez desde que estaba en la Sala de Slytherin

-Estaba bromeando Ginny, te prometo que me divertiré

Beth se concentró en sus amigos y en las palabras de su amiga para caminar por la sala común luciendo confiada de si misma. La sala era elegante y estaba aun más decorada de verde aquel día, cada decorado exaltaba el orgullo de los anfitriones por su casa, cuando volteó a buscar a sus amigas para comentarles lo que pasaba por su cabeza al ver tantas banderolas con serpientes, estas ya se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas.

_-¡Genial_!-Beth suspiró al sentirse sola en aquel lugar -_Ahora me quedé sola-_ se puso de puntillas para buscar a sus amigos, al no encontrarlos, pareció que toda su seguridad caía al suelo.

_-No hay señal de Seamus o Dean, bueno... los iré a esperar en la mesa de bocadillos como siempre, ¿qué me queda? después de todo, mi novio me dejó, luego se fue con otra, ¡y ahora mis motivadoras amigas me dejan cuando más las necesito y no hay señal de los chicos_!

Un tanto defraudada puso sus manos con enojo sobre la mesa y empezó a buscar algo que comer y beber

_-Y para colmo, este lugar parece un horno, y solo hay ponche ¿bueno en qué piensan estos? ¿No conocen la cerveza de mantequilla o el jugo de calabaza helado? , ¿Y por qué?, bueno _tomó aliento_-realmente no me importa donde esta Neville _Beth estaba tan concentrada en sus quejas que no notó que alguien le hablaba desde hace rato...

-¡Elizabeth Cliodne Black!

-¡Harry!-Beth casi dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su amigo atrás de ella-¡que susto me diste!

-Lo lamento

-No te preocupes-revisó su vestido al darse cuenta que su bebida había terminado en el suelo-Es que no te sentí llegar ¿me estabas diciendo algo?

-Si-el chico tomó una servilleta y limpió las manos de su amiga-te estaba diciendo que te ves muy bella, pero como no me escuchabas, tuve que gritarte. En serio lamento haberte asustado.

Harry recorrió con la vista a su amiga, siempre le pareció que era linda, de una manera tierna y distraída, la consideraba uno de los chicos, pero desde el año pasado se dio cuenta que talvez era el único que la veía así, pues los chicos notaban lo atractiva que era, con su cabello negro que aunque siempre hecho un remolino, ahora lo llevaba recogido, con una cinta lila del mismo color de su corto vestido, al ver que Harry la miraba con atención ella se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y se encorvo un poco sobre la mesa de bocadillos, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Ginny y sus recomendaciones.

-¿Pero es que estás sordita acaso? como te dije estuve habla y habla, y ahora me ves como si hubiera dicho algo raro-rió-y ten cuidado o te ensuciarás el vestido-le quitó el vaso de ponche de las manos-y mamá Hermione te matará

-Gracias Harry, siempre termino haciendo un desastre de todo-miró hacía atrás de Harry-¿y Ginny?

-Hablando con otras chicas, aproveché para venir a hablar contigo, es importante.

-¡Es verdad!-Beth se golpeó la frente-lo había olvidado, pero te prometo que te devolveré cada sickle, knut y galeón que haya sacado de la bóveda, tú sabes que al terminar el Colegio se me entregará todo lo que dejó mi abuelo para mi, y te repondré todo lo que saqué de la bóveda de papá, pero si quieres te lo iré pagando poco a poco.

Harry estalló en risas

-¡No sé de que hablas, y no me importa nada de esos asuntos!-Harry hizo el intento de sacudirle el cabello, pero al ver que estaba peinado con esmero por Hermione y temiendo la reacción de su amiga, se contuvo para evitar un castigo ejemplar, pero en lugar de eso; le dio un fuerte abrazo-sobre esos asuntos de bóvedas y dinero no quiero hablar nunca más ¿esta bien?, quiero que por favor no hagas nada raro cuando te diga que-tomó aire-bueno supongo que ya sabes lo de Neville

-¿Y Lavender?, si, estoy bien y no te preocupes Harry, no haré nada estúpido o que te avergüence, te lo prometo

-Es que...

La chica le dirigió una mirada de enojo, aunque al verlo tan preocupado sonrió y le contestó con más efusividad el abrazo anterior

-Te lo prometo Harry, estoy bien y confía en mí, no haré nada, así que no te preocupes y ve a bailar con Ginny ¿si?, no se arregló para estar platicando con las chicas, haz esta noche especial para ella-lo empujó hacia el pequeño grupo de chicas al otro lado de la mesa-anda.

-¿Y tú?

-Comeré y beberé...si es que encuentro algo decente

-¿Por qué no les dices a esos dos que vienen hacia acá, que te den un poco del jugo que se robaron de la cocina?

Beth sonrió, le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda y corrió hacia Seamus y Dean que sacaban debajo de sus sacos, tres botellas de jugo casi congelado

-Te trajimos una porque de seguro tienes sed-Dean le dio una botella-te ves...

-¿Ridícula?

-No, necia-sonrió-te vez muy linda, ¿verdad Seamus?

-Claro-el chico suspiró, lo que a Beth le causó un tanto de extrañeza, jamás lo había visto suspirar de esa forma

-¿Estas bien mi monito?

-¡No vengas con eso otra vez!

-Pero es que eres mi monito

-¡No discutan y disfruten la fiesta!-Dean los sentó en un sillón mientras tomaban sus bebidas-hagan esto menos estresante de lo que ya es ¿si?

-Si papá...

-¿Qué parte de no molesten no entienden?

-La parte de "no molesten"

Beth miró a quien había interrumpido su divertida sesión de molestar a Dean, y pareció que en ese pequeño instante en cual su mirada se cruzaba con la de Neville, sólo podía sonreír y tratar de evitar que su corazón se le saliera del pecho.

-¿Y tu novia?-preguntó tratando de recobrar la frialdad

-¿Te refieres a Lavender?

-¿A poco tienes otras?

-No seas boba

-¡Oye!-Beth intentó ponerse de pie, pero Dean la sentó de un jalón-no me digas boba...tú... ¡el bobo eres tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro que tú!, ¡yo no deje a mi novia, y luego me conseguí otra!, y tampoco uso a esa pobre para humillar a la otra ¡como tú lo vienes haciendo conmigo!, ¿queda duda sobre quien es el bobo aquí?

Tras la acusación contra él, Neville se había dejado caer en un sillón justo enfrente de ella, con la cabeza recargada en sus manos, con la corbata a medio hacer, y el cabello totalmente despeinado...un bostezo interrumpió la cara de admiración, por no decir devoción, que mantenía hacia ella.

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco?-dijo al ver que ella estaba más tranquila-necesito decirte algo

Beth encontró esa actitud despreocupada de Neville bastante atrayente en ese momento, y con un poco de fingido enfado se acercó a él...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si te refieres a Lavender, te digo que esta ahí sentada con sus amigas y que sus continuas quejas sobre mi falta de atención, me hacen la vida de cuadritos

A diferencia de lo que Dean y Seamus hubieran esperado de esa conversación que parecía a todas luces que terminaría mal, Beth y Neville estallaron repentinamente en risas, Neville se recogió en su asiento y dejó que Beth se sentara a su lado en el pequeño sillón...los dos parecían compartir algo que sus amigos jamás entenderían, pero que al parecer no les molestaba, estaban felices de verlos reír juntos de nuevo.

-Al menos díganos el chiste ¿no?

-No es chiste-dijo Neville con una enorme sonrisa-es un recuerdo

-Cuenten

-¡No sean chismosos!

-Anda

-Si anda-Beth se colgó del brazo de Neville-diles.

-¿Segura?

-Si, son nuestros amigos, diles, seguro que ellos no se molestaran.

Neville, que un minuto estaba radiante con su sonrisa, y parecía increíblemente satisfecho al estar acompañado de sus amigos, pareció que volvía a caer en la nostalgia y tedio...

-¿Si Lavender?

La chica estaba atrás del sillón ocupado por Dean y Seamus, mirando con enfado a Neville y Beth juntos

-¿Pasa algo?

-Prometiste que bailaríamos, la fiesta esta a punto de terminar

-Eso no es posible, apenas empezó, dame unos minutos más ¿si?

-Pero lo prometiste

-Pero yo también quiero estar aquí, aun falta la otra fiesta y prometo que bailaré contigo antes de que salgamos de aquí.

Lavender corrió hacía él y lo levantó de un jalón, colgándose después de su cuello

-¡Nevo!

Si el año anterior "Won-Won" les había parecido la cosa más graciosa a Seamus, Dean e incluso a Beth, la sola palabra "Nevo" dicha con ese tono, y voz chillona, hicieron a los tres molestarse como si los hubieran insultado

-No-Neville parecía tartamudear-no me digas Nevo...ya te dije

-Vamos ¿si?, ¡lo prometiste!

-Si Nevo-Beth imitó el tono de Lavender y a pesar de que no tenía nada contra ella, se esforzó por sonar irritantemente aguda-ve a bailar con tu novia, y luego vienes con los solterones de tus amigos, aquí vamos a estar esperándote-le dirigió una mirada de furia-es lo que siempre hacemos ¿no chicos?

-¿Ves?-interrumpió Lavender-a ellos no les molesta.

Neville sintió como si la mirada de Beth le atravesara el cerebro, pero sabía que lo que pasaba se lo tenía bien merecido. Hace un año, pese a las amenazas que colgaban sobre sus cuellos; la presencia de Voldemort latente en cada rincón, el había sido feliz con ella, y ahora la había perdido por una tonta promesa, Neville buscó entre la gente a aquel demonio a quien él consideraba el único culpable de su desgracia...

-Finnigan, Thomas-Draco sonrió-Beth...

-Lagartija, cobarde-rió Seamus-Malfoy

-¡Tú cállate! que si te saludo es por educación

-No sabes lo honrado que me siento, ¿qué quieres?

-No vine hablar contigo, aunque si crees que te vengo a invitar a bailar, no tengo esos gustos, pero te respeto

-¡Ya basta!-Beth detuvo a Seamus antes de que se pusiera a los puños con Draco-por favor, cálmense los dos, y Seamus-el chico se quedó congelado al verla tan enojada-Discúlpate con Draco, él tiene razón, vino en plan de paz, no tienes porque tratarlo así.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?

-Sí, lo hago, y más cuando se que no hizo nada y que me da tristeza que tú seas quien lo moleste-finalmente Beth miró a Draco-ahora tú, pide disculpas también, porque no es necesario venir a insultar a mis amigos.

-No quiero problemas, ¿puedo sentarme?

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos y asintieron a coro, después de unos segundos, el mismo Seamus rompió el silencio.

-¿Quieres un jugo de calabaza Malfoy?-preguntó Seamus-nos sobra uno

Al ver que Beth asentía no dudo en tomarlo, luego se sentó al lado de ella

-Gracias

-De nada, si quieres otro tendrás que irlo a robar con nosotros...

-Seguro

-No te creo

-¿Por qué no?, ¿quieres probar?-rió Draco-¿a ver quien de los tres roba mas?

Antes de que la situación se pusiera todavía mas extrañamente tensa; Luna llegó con el pretexto de pedirle algo a Dean y a Seamus, y los tres empezaron a platicar

-¿Ves como es lindo Seamus?

-Primero me insulta y ahora le dices lindo ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Te perdonó y te ofreció un jugo, y por si fuera poco te invitó a unirte al grupo

-Lo hizo por ti, de nuevo... ¿qué tienes en la cabeza que no te das cuenta que si le pides que se tire de la torre de astronomía lo hace?

-¿Qué que tengo en la cabeza?, me estas tratando como si fuera tonta

-No, yo no te trato como tonta, ¡tú te tratas como tonta! al no ver como te tratan tus dizque amigos-señaló a las dos parejas que bailaban, en especial a Harry-y como te trata Longbottom, y como te trata Finnigan, es que hay que ser ciega para que no te des cuenta que Potter y Weasley ni se han percatado que estoy aquí, así de poco les importas...Longbottom bailando con Brown, y Finnigan...le queda corto el Romeo...pero su querida Julieta esta ciega.

-Si vas a estar así, será mejor que te vayas.

-Ya veo que si te das cuenta, solo te da miedo aceptarlo

-Déjame sola-dijo Beth pensando que talvez en el fondo Draco tuviera razón.

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que bailes conmigo y luego te dejo tranquila

-¿Qué tan tranquila?

-Una semana

-¿Tan poco?

-Es mi última oferta, tómala o déjala

-¡Esta bien!

Beth siguió a Draco a la pequeña pista improvisada en el centro de la sala común, encontraron un pequeño espacio y se colaron en él.

-¿Entonces una semana no?

Justo cuando Beth pensaba que la situación era muy extraña, con las miradas sobre ellos, la música empezó a tornarse más lenta y propia para un baile de parejas, Draco la acercó más a él

-No me pegues a ti de esa manera, todos pensaran otra cosa

-¿Qué somos novios?

-Si, y cosas peores, esas cabecitas piensan muchas cosas, y no quiero que piensen nada malo de nosotros.

-¿Tan desagradable soy?, digo, ni que fuera el sapo viscoso y pegajoso, que la princesa besa para convertirlo en príncipe

-En tu caso Draco, me temo que es lo contrario, ¿si te beso te convertirás en sapo?

-Pruébalo-sonrió-te reto a que veas que no soy un sapo, ¡bésame!

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Qué puedes perder?, lo más posible es que ganes una mascota nueva.

-Pero uno rápido ¿eh?, y si tú pierdes tendrás que dormir en el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid porque conmigo ¡ni creas! y no esperes que te consiga moscas

-Anda, no te eches para atrás, ¿o si?

-No, no soy de las que se arrepiente de los retos

-A la de tres, una-se acercó a ella con cuidado-dos, pegó su boca a la suya-tres-y los dos se dieron un rápido beso, separándose rápidamente.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada y siguieron moviéndose lentamente por la pista esperando que la larga canción se terminara, fue Draco el que rompió el silencio

-Dos piezas y dos semanas ¿qué dices?

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿por qué me ves así?

-Solo buscaba piel verde, grandes ojos, larga lengua, y una bolsa de aire debajo de tu barbilla que se hinche e hinche, pero no veo nada-Beth no pudo evitar sonreír-digo, solo buscaba a mi nueva mascota, ¿que nombre te gustaría tener si fueras un sapo?, yo pensaba en Croa Malfoy, ¿lindo no?

-¡Que Simpática!

-Me alegro que no te convirtieras en sapo

-Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tú

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Beth se empezó a reír, cuando Draco empezó a levantar una ceja y otra, como parecen hacer los sapos con sus enormes ojos, luego cerró la boca y empezó a llenarla de aire, y antes de que alguien lo viera le mostró rápido la lengua a Beth, como si hubiera atrapado una mosca en pleno vuelo.

-¡Para Draco!-Beth se sujetaba el estomago de la risa-en serio

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Si, bastante...-suspiró-no sabía que tuvieras ese lado gracioso.

-Tengo muchos más

-¿Lados?

-No, ¡niña mal pensada! cosas graciosas

-¡No te creo!

-¿Quieres ver?

-¿Por qué no?-sonrió-si, ¡si quiero!

-Pero ahora no, estamos bailando, bueno, eso si aun quieres

-Pero sin más ofertas, sólo por bailar ¿si?

-Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca.-Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, murmuró en su oído haciendo que ella sintiera un estremecimiento que corría por todo su cuerpo-No como-dijo en voz bajita al oído de ella-puedes abrazarme sin miedo-¿lo harás?

-Si... ¿por qué no?, no eres un sapo y sé que no comes

Beth rodeó el cuello de Draco con las manos y empezaron a bailar, una pieza llevó a otra y esa a otra más, ninguno de los dos se percató del correr del tiempo mientras bailaban cada vez más juntos y mucho menos de que las miradas de todos estaban fijas en ellos, y ellos solo se miraban el uno al otro.

-Todo el mundo nos mira-dijo Beth un poco nerviosa

-No es para menos, tengo la chica más linda en todo el lugar

-No seas bobo

-Y tú no seas incrédula, lo eres, al menos para mi, si

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por decir eso, es algo muy dulce.

-Lo digo por que es la verdad-levantó su barbilla-Beth, a mi me pareces tan linda, no sé porque tú no crees que lo eres, además si no lo creyera así, si no creyera que eres la niña mas linda y

-¿Y?

-Latosa, gritona, loca-suspiró-lista, simpática y dulce del mundo... ¿te preguntaría si quisieras salir conmigo?

-¿En serio soy gritona?

-Si, bastante...-rió-pero esa no es la idea, ¿qué no escuchaste lo demás que te dije?

-Si, pero quería que lo repitieras de nuevo para ver si escuché bien

-Lo diré con una condición

-Esta bien, ¿cuál?

-Que seas mi pareja en la próxima fiesta

-Hecho

-¿Y?

-Solo dijiste eso

-Me faltó lo otro

-¡Si serás tramposo!

-¿Si o no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-Por el momento-tomó su mano con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de alguna reacción, pero a la vez motivado por un extraño sentimiento nuevo, uno que no sabía identificar bien-¿quieres ir a dar un paseo por el Colegio?

-Bueno...

-Solo un paseo, prometo no hacer nada molesto...

-Esta bien...

Los dos salieron de la Sala Común y empezaron a caminar por los corredores del Colegio, hablando de los cuadros, las escaleras, las clases y cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ellos...

-Beth

-¿Si?

-Quería decirte algo...

-Dime...

Draco estaba a punto de preguntar algo, cuando alguien llamó su atención con una leve, pero como siempre, intencionada tos

-¡Dean! ¿pasa algo?

-Por fin, te estuve buscando y cuando te encuentro me ignoras...llevó aquí parado una eternidad, pensé que moriría aquí y sería el próximo fantasma de esta casa

-¡Que exagerado eres!

-Es que les llevó hablando-miró a Draco -a los dos, por un buen rato pero están en su mundo

-¿Qué es tan grave para interrumpirnos Thomas?

-Que los demás, ya se fueron al Salón de los Menesteres-¿vamos?

-Yo la puedo acompañar Thomas

-Si, lo sé, pero por desgracia, a mi me tocó ser el chaperón de la señorita esta noche, como te darás cuenta todos nuestros amigos se fueron y

-Claro, -tomó la mano de Beth y la miró con una enorme sonrisa-no te iban a dejar solo conmigo

-Pues no, pero no la tomes contra de mi Malfoy-Dean los separó tomando la mano de Beth y empezándola a jalar -por mi que los dos se queden si quieren aquí

-Entonces hazlo

-Podría hacerlo, pero si no vuelvo con ella en unos minutos moriré

-Yo-corrió al lado de los dos y esta vez Draco se puso entre Dean y Beth-y yo pagaré las consecuencias, me hago responsable

-No creo

-Vamos Thomas, tú si eres un buen amigo de Beth, ella esta contenta, ¿o que? ¿prefieres que Potter la tenga encerrada en la torre para que no le de el aire?

-Tu aire para ser preciso, pero tienes razón-resopló y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a su amiga-yo confío en ti, ya no eres una niñita y si Draco dice que te cuidará y respetará, ¡el cielo me perdone por creerle si no es así!, pero que te diviertas enana, solo no anden escondidos y por lugares muy solos...y vayan tan pronto como puedan sus piernas a la Sala de los Menesteres, si no quieres ver a tu mejor amigo y cómplice, o sea yo, muerto por tu otro mejor amigo y psicópata, en pocas palabras, Seamus.

-Tranquilo Dean-Beth se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo-todo estará bien, Draco cuidará bien de mi

-Eso es lo que temo-rió-diviértanse, Luna, vámonos

-Si-la simpática rubia pasó al lado de la pareja, y al estar cerca de Beth le murmuró-diviértete mucho ¿si?, ¿me lo prometes?

-Luna...

-¿Verdad que te vas a portar bien Draco?

El chico asintió con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y la vio irse, sin cambiar un minuto su expresión

-¿Qué les hiciste a tus amigos?

Beth no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara del chico, pues parecía incrédulo al ver el carácter permisivo de Dean y Luna

-¿Entre a la dimensión desconocida?

-No, así son ellos, son mis amigos

-Pues no todos son así, algunos que yo conozco no lo son ¿no crees que cuando sepan que estas conmigo vagando por oscuros y solitarios rincones les de un ataque?

-No tienen porqué.

-Ahora si estoy en la dimensión desconocida, usualmente me dejarías solo y correrías tras ellos

-Draco

-¿Si?

En ese momento, a pesar de no estar en la fiesta, pudieron oír la música que venia del Salón de los Menesteres...

-¿Bailas Malfoy?-rió ella-perdón, ¿bailas Draco?

-¿Aquí?

-¿Por qué no? nadie nos ve...tenemos todo el corredor como pista de baile...

Después de un rato de solo moverse con la música Draco interrumpió

-Draco...

-¿Si?

-Me ibas a decir algo...

-Thomas me cortó la inspiración...déjame recordar...

-Mientras... ¿puedo decirte algo yo?

-Seguro...-pararon de bailar y empezaron a caminar de nuevo

-Que...si tú has cambiado, ¿por qué yo no?, ¿no crees?

-¿Cambiar?

-Ser más, más...

-¿Si?

-Respetarte más, demostrarte que también puedes confiar en mí, y en mi cariño, luchar más por nuestra amistad.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada... ¡olvídalo!

-No, por favor repítelo

-¡No!, será mejor que nos vayamos...-empezó a caminar más rápido-¡nos están esperando!

-¡Ya sabía yo que volvería a la realidad!

-¿Volver?

-Si, volver a la realidad donde me odias y no quieres tratarme para nada, donde a la menor señal de acercamiento entre los dos, te vas, dejándome sólo... ¡ya te habías tardado!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Eso!, siempre corres por miedo... ¡eres una cobarde!

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Si?

-Mejor me voy, no tengo porque estarte escuchando

-¿Ves?

-¿Qué?

Draco trataba de darle alcance a Beth, que parecía querer salir corriendo de su lado

-¡Eso!-la detuvo del brazo tan pronto le dio alcance-tú sales corriendo siempre de lo nuestro

-¿Cuál nuestro?, no hay nuestro

-Claro que lo hay solo que no te das cuenta...o más bien...no te quieres dar cuenta...-la tomó de la cara, acunando con cuidado su cara entre sus manos

-Suéltame...por favor...

-No, hasta que me escuches...

-Me dijiste cobarde

-En serio lo lamento...pero-se acercó a un más a su cara- Elizabeth Black-la voz de Draco se suavizó al punto de que Beth no sabía si era otro Draco el que le hablaba-tú no eres ninguna miedosa, te he visto hacer cosas que yo jamás haría, soy miedoso ¡lo acepto!, peleas contra quien sea, ¡peleaste contra mi padre!, ¿y le temes a tus amigos?

-No les temo

-Pero te importa tanto lo que digan, que jamás podrás luchar por nuestra amistad si ellos te dicen que no, ¿por qué?, no deberías tenerle miedo a ellos, deberías luchar por lo que quieres, porque sino, no serías la Beth que yo conozco, la que no le teme a lo que piensen cuando me besaste en mi casa, o cuando volviste cuando más te necesitaba, o cuando sin importarte cuantos crucios te mandara Snape intentaste salvarme de mi mismo, ¿y temes a estos?

-Tú no entenderías

-Te conozco y sé porque lo haces, ¿tienes miedo a que te rechacen por ser algo mío?, ¡no te tienen porque rechazar!

-¿Algo tuyo?

-¿Tan desagradable te parezco para no ser nada mío?

-No

-¿Entonces?

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos, ambos se miraban a los ojos, parecían perdidos en el otro...

-¡Beth!-¿Te estas riendo?

-Si

-Bueno, al menos te hice reír-Draco la arrinconó contra la pared, con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa un tanto torcida-me gustaría saber que te causó tanta gracia

-Que piensas que me eres desagradable

-¿Y no?-cerró el paso de ella poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, encerrándola tras una columna-Beth...

-No-negó con la cabeza-no lo eres, creo que ya te diste cuenta

-¿Sabes que te pusiste roja?

-¿En se-serio?

-Y tartamudeaste-levantó su barbilla con cuidado-¡eres tan linda cuando haces eso!

-Basta...

-¿Qué?

-Me pones nerviosa

-¿En serio?

-¡Que sí!

-A ver...déjame probar si eso es cierto...

-Draco... por favor-Beth trataba de rechazar a Draco que ya había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la había atraído hacía él

-Dame uno, sólo uno

-¿Un qué?

-¡Beth!

-¿Un beso?

-Si, uno solo para demostrarme que no te soy desagradable...un beso sería la prueba científica...

-Ya te he besado antes

-Si, pero ahora es diferente...

-¿En serio?

-Vamos... ¡no seas cobarde!, perdón...mejor piensa que es un experimento...como con lo del sapo...

Las caras de ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco, finalmente, y ya sin poder resistir la fuerte atracción, Beth lo rodeó del cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella. El beso fue largo y dulce; y a la vez, demostraba los inicios de una gran pasión, era; en la mente de cada uno, el inicio de algo más grande y duradero

-¿Quién anda ahí?-la voz de Filch y un largo maullido los bajó a la tierra

-Diablos...es Filch...-Draco tomó a Beth de la cintura y la puso atrás de el

-¿Ustedes dos no deberían estar en la fiesta?

-Bueno...si...

-¿Y que hacen aquí entonces?

-Paseando...

-Pues mejor vayan a sus casas, la fiesta ha terminado, es hora de irse a dormir si no quieren un castigo ejemplar mañana

-Ya vamos...

-Ahora...

Los dos escucharon las voces de sus compañeros saliendo del Salón de Menesteres, era casi media noche y el colegio empezaba a moverse otra vez...aunque fuera para irse a dormir.

-Tú-Filch señaló a Beth-a tu sala común... ¡ahora!

-¡Oiga no le grite!-Draco tuvo que mantener su calma cuando Beth tocó su hombro-ya vamos...

-Será lo mejor Draco, hablaremos mañana ¿si?

-Esta bien...te acompaño

-¡Nada de eso!, los dos a sus casas...

-Buenas noches-Beth se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Draco-descansa.

-Pero...

-Te veo mañana

Draco la miró correr hacía las escaleras, por un breve segundo sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa, en ese momento supo que no iba a perderla nunca más por sus malas decisiones del pasado...

-Tierra a planeta Black, repito, Tierra a planeta Black

-¿Eh?

-Beth Black, ¡por Merlín!-Hermione hizo a un lado su plato del desayuno-llevamos hablándote horas, ¿te pasa algo?

Beth alzó la vista del plato intacto, aun su platillo favorito estaba intacto, su mirada y su mente se encontraban clavadas en un lugar vacío en la mesa de Slytherin

-¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo Hermione?, así es, ya la conoces

-Tu guarda silencio, Beth pudo tener un mal sueño o algo, ¿todo bien?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡No tienes remedio!

-Tengo muchos ¿pero qué te pasa?, puedo hacerte una poción rápidamente

-Harry, dile algo, me rindo

-Beth

-¿Si?

-Creo que Hermione se refería a que estábamos platicando que haremos hoy que es domingo y no decías nada, te preguntaba si te pasaba algo, y tú contestaste diciendo que si necesitaba algún remedio, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿A mi?, no, nada... ¿por qué preguntas Harry?

-Sólo di que te traes y acaba con estas platicas bobas -Ron le lanzó un pedazo de pan en la cabeza-¿qué quieres hacer?, ¿Quidditch o escaparnos a Hogsmeade?

-Ron, esa no es siquiera una posibilidad

-Hermione

-¿No ves que nos pueden castigar?

-Quidditch esta bien, pero no peleen-interrumpió Beth-¿no se cansan de discutir?,-Beth tomó el Profeta que había caído con el resto del correo-y mejor nos apuramos ¿no?

-¡Si mamá!

-¡Cállate Ron!

-¿Pero ahora que hice Hermione?

Aprovechando la discusión cotidiana de sus amigos, Beth ocultó su cara en las paginas del Profeta, aunque tímidamente las bajaba para ver si quien esperaba ya había llegado, su mente empezó a divagar, a pensar que lo de la noche anterior, solo había sido un juego, su confianza se vino abajo al pensar en la posibilidad de que Draco solo estuviera jugando con ella...miró a Neville a pocos metros de ella sentado con Lavender... _justo cómo el jugo conmigo_ pensó en voz alta...

-¡Beeeth!

-¡Deaaan!, no me grites

-No te grité, sólo te decía que te habla Luna

-Gracias

Beth dejó el diario y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw con su amiga

-¿Pasa algo?

-Toma-Luna le pasó un pedazo de papel-si te lo daba enfrente de ellos se armaría un lío, así que me pidió que te lo diera

-¿Quién?

-Draco

-¿En serio?

-Esta allá afuera, creo que te esta esperando-sonrió-yo te cubro si preguntan algo

-¡Gracias!, ¡eres de lo mejor Luna!

Beth le hizo una señal a Dean de que volvía rápidamente y mientras caminaba a la salida leyó el pequeño mensaje

_Hola, te veo en las escaleras, no quise acercarme para no darte problemas, quiero hablarte ¿damos un paseo?_

_Draco_

Draco se encontraba sentado con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, al sentir su presencia se puso de pie, la saludo con una gran sonrisa y tomó su mano...

-Vamos, no podremos hablar aquí, al menos no tranquilamente.

Los dos se dirigieron a los jardines y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente, a Beth le preocupó el silencio de Draco que ni la miraba siquiera, temió que todas sus dudas fueran reales...y no sabía porqué esas dudas hacían que el vacío de su estómago creciera aun más, decidió armarse de valor y acabar con eso ella misma...

-Hemos dado de vueltas y no me has dicho nada, tu nota decía que querías hablarme

-No, no decía eso

-Velo tu mismo

Beth le entregó el papel y Draco en respuesta lo hizo bola y lo guardó en su bolsillo

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué?, ¿planeabas guardarla?

-Si, ¿por qué no?

-Pues toma-se la entregó-no pensaba que fueras tan sentimental y guardaras estas cosas, es solo un papel

-Pero lo escribiste tú, la guardaré como recuerdo de ayer

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Si?

Draco caminaba del lado a lado, finalmente se recargó en un árbol viendo a Beth de pies a cabeza

-No sé como decirte esto

-¿Qué?

-No sé, estoy, bueno estuve pensando lo que paso ayer

-Ya veo, ¿arrepentido?

-No, confundido, todos estos cambios tuyos me alteran los nervios, primero me quieres

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-Beth rió-no me acuerdo

-¿Ves?, primero eres la dulce pequeñita de cuatro y tantos que le dio una patada a mi padre por decirme tonto, entramos a Hogwarts; y me declaras la guerra por ser un Slytherin, luego por ser como soy con Potter, por decirles quien era tu padre, por desear que el mismo Potter terminara su vida en el Torneo, por ser del grupo de Umbridge, por...

-Toma aire ¿si?

-¡Por ser un mortífago!-dijo mientras miraba el suelo-y luego me perdonas, me hablas, olvidas todo lo que pasó y ahora

-¿Si?

-¡Me besaste!, y sé que sientes algo por mi, pero ¿por qué?, ¡no es que me moleste claro! pero ¿por qué cambias así?, ¿te gusta ponerme de nervios?

-¡Te pongo nervioso!, ¿eso es bueno?

-¡Y eres la persona menos conciente del efecto que causa en otras personas!-suspiró-¡si! ¡me pones de nervios!

-Draco...

-¿Si?

Draco miraba el suelo, moviendo las hojas con la punta del zapato, con los brazos cruzados y evitando todo contacto visual, de pronto un cálido toque en su mejilla lo hizo mirar dos enormes ojos azules como el cielo, a pocos centímetros de los suyos

-No sabia que te ponia nervioso, discúlpame ¿si?

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, no quiero que te sientas mal con mi presencia

-Beth, Beth-la jaló hacia él, poniéndola de espaldas y recargando su barbilla en su hombro, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-no sé que me gusta más de ti, esa inocencia tuya o el que la uses para volverme totalmente loco y ponerme a tus pies

-Estas a mis espaldas en realidad

-Y jamás tomas nada en serio ¿eh?

-Ya te entendí, pero creo que en algo tienes razón

-¿Si?

-Tendrás que enseñarme que hago mal para ponerte nervioso

-¿Quién dice que haces algo mal?-volteó un poco su cara para verla a los ojos-a mi me parece que solo tengo que enseñarte que eres más de lo que todos creen

-¿En serio?

-Ajá

Draco lentamente la volteó para tenerla de frente, la recargó a ella en el árbol, e intentó besarla, pero como todos sus planes, parecían siempre ser interrumpidos por la misma persona.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Qué?

Draco le señaló a Harry que venía caminando hacía ellos

-¿Qué querrá esta vez?, no tiene porqué estar tras de mí esperando algo... ¿piensa hechizarme de nuevo para que muera desangrado?

-¡No digas eso!

-¿Crees que no lo haría?

-No quiero que mueras eso...y también lo otro...

-Beth, ven ¿si?, Ron y yo te estamos buscando para formar el equipo

-¿Y Dean y Seamus?

-Ya veremos, anda...-Harry extendió su mano-¿Vamos?

-Ve con él-Draco miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacía el Colegio-ya no se le ocurre que inventar para separarnos...hasta cuando estamos hablando de lo más tranquilos

-No parecía que estuvieras hablando Malfoy

-¡Harry no seas así!-Beth dejó a Harry con la mano extendida y siguió a Draco-¡Espera!

-Tranquila-Draco se acercó a Beth y con toda la malicia del mundo, sabiendo que Harry lo miraba, besó rápidamente a la chica en los labios-nos vemos ¿en la biblioteca después de comer?

-Eh si...te veo luego Draco

-Entonces nos vemos, y Potter...-Draco sentía ganas de golpear o insultar a Harry, pero al ver que ella lo miraba, se reprimió...quería mostrarle que podía cambiar...aunque aun podía ser molesto si se lo proponía-me equivoqué de camino-pasó al lado de Harry y con una voz parecida al silbido de una serpiente le dijo al oído-trata de darte cuenta, que no porque seas el héroe, no todo en este colegio es tuyo, o debe ser tuyo... ¿no se si me de a entender?, -se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa y siguió su camino-¡que se diviertan!

No había Draco desaparecido de la vista de los chicos, cuando Beth dejó a Harry parado en medio del jardín y empezó a caminar rumbo al campo de Quidditch

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó el chico-Beth quiero hablar contigo

-Quieres jugar Quidditch...pues vamos a jugar... ¡date prisa!

-¡Ah no!-se atravesó en su camino-no vine aquí a escuchar las bobadas de Malfoy, tú y yo tenemos que hablar

-La próxima vez que inventes algo para alejarme de Draco piensa en algo mejor Harry...no sé...menos tonto

-Debiste de haberme ayudado

-¿Por qué?, no quería irme...

-Vamos-Harry endulzó su voz y se acercó a ella-anda Cachorrita

-¡No uses eso conmigo Harry!, no ahorita, estoy muy molesta contigo...

-Cachorrita...

-¿Si te escucho me dejas de decir así?, ese titulo me lo puso mi padre...y lo usaba para sacarme una sonrisa cuando había hecho algo para entristecerme...es lindo, pero no tengo ganas de oírlo...no ahora.

-Bueno...si, esta bien...-sonrió Harry-¿vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid?

-Si no hay otro remedio, no es que no me guste estar con Hagrid...tu me entiendes...

-¡Ya te entendí!

Los dos chicos caminaron entre risas a la cabaña de Hagrid, el único ahí era Fangs, que cuidaba el ahora vacío huerto de calabazas.

-¡Hola pequeño!-Beth corrió a acariciar al perro.

-Pequeño no es la palabra que yo diría...

-¡No seas amargado Harry!, ven que te quiere dar un beso

-¡No gracias! y Beth... ¿podemos?

-Ah si... ¿esto tiene que ver con Malfoy?

-Si, con él, conmigo y con alguien más...

-Harry...si quieres interceder por Neville... ¡olvídalo!

-No eso, tengo que algo que contarte...algo que tiene que ver con Canuto...

-Ah... ¿si? ¿qué es?

-Sirius me pidió que te cuidara

-Harry ya no tengo un año, puedo, aunque no lo parezca, cuidarme sola...

-Sirius me pidió que te alejara de Malfoy...

Beth se quedó viendo a Harry extrañada, se puso de pie del suelo donde estaba jugando con Fangs y tocó a la puerta de Hagrid.

-No necesita estar Hagrid aquí

-Yo si lo necesito...sé que lo que me vas a decir probablemente me afecte, me hará sentir con ganas de llorar, por eso quiero que este Hagrid, no sé...me dará fuerza

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar con Beth en silencio junto a la puerta, después de un largo rato de silencio que a Harry le pareció eterno supo que ya no podía guardar silencio.

-¿Sabes que Sirius me preguntó por ti y como te veía yo?

-¿En serio?

-Si... ¿quieres saber qué me dijo?

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Draco?

-Si...

-Pues realmente no sé que te diría papá...

Antes que Beth pudiera buscar una manera de darle la vuelta a la plática, Harry empezó a contarle...

-Estábamos en Grimmauld Place, tú te habías ido con Remus a hacer algunas compras, o bueno no sé...es lo de menos, Sirius aprovechó que los Weasley estaban ayudando a su mamá así que...

_-Harry..._

_-Sirius-Harry sonrió al ver a su padrino-¿pasa algo?_

_-No en realidad, solo quiero hablar contigo un rato..._

_-Seguro_

_Sirius se sentó en el suelo de aquella amplia habitación, Harry inmediatamente se sentó a su lado, el chico notó que sobre una pequeña mesita había unas fotos, reconoció a la niña pequeña de ojos azules que lo miraba desde un viejo marco_

_-Era muy linda de pequeña_

_-Si lo era, Remus me regaló esa fotografía, tendría unos cinco años...me hubiera gustado disfrutarlos a ambos a esa edad, hubiéramos hecho tantas cosas_

_-Aun hay tiempo Sirius_

_-Si lo sé, eso espero, por eso quiero preguntarte algo Harry... ¿cómo es Beth en Hogwarts?, que le gusta hacer, con quien habla, como le va en la escuela... ¿tiene interés por algún chico?_

_-Pensé que eso ya lo sabías_

_-Si claro, sé cual es su color favorito, que le gustan los dragones más que los vestidos, su extraño don para identificar las grageas, sobre sus notas, que es buena en pociones...todo lo que un padre orgulloso y un tanto presumido como Remus me diría, pero no sé como es ella... ¿cómo la ves tú Harry?_

-¿Y te quejaste supongo?-rió Beth

-Para nada

-Ah bueno

-Le dije todo lo que me agradaba de ti

-¿Te agradaba?

-¡Sabes a que me refiero!

-Si, lo sé

-Entonces el me preguntó

_-Harry...Remus me contó que Beth y Neville son muy unidos ¿no es así?_

_-Si, siempre han sido muy amigos, últimamente los he notado un tanto aparte de nosotros, tienen su propio grupo ella, Seamus, Dean y Neville, son muy unidos, pero Neville es el favorito, harían una buena pareja. Se lleva con muchas personas de otras casas, lo único malo es que Beth es muy ciega para ver más allá, es muy confiada, siempre cree que algunos tienen buenas intenciones, y la manera como él, precisamente él, la trata no me gusta._

_-¿Por qué siento que te refieres a alguien no grato?_

_-Es un Slytherin, y no cualquier Slytherin_

_-Ya veo... ¿Draco verdad?, el hijo de mi prima Narcissa y el infeliz de Lucius Malfoy_

_-Si, ese...no sé Beth le da por su lado muchas veces, ya no se si es por educación o porque realmente le agrada, ojalá que sea por educación solamente._

_-Bueno, yo no conozco al chico, pero por lo que me han dicho parece que es muy parecido a Lucius_

_-Bastante_

_-Eso es lo que me preocupa, Narcissa era de por si un tanto especial pero cuando conoció a Lucius...supe que ya no tendría remedio, o quien sabe...pero Lucius...-Sirius negó con la cabeza-no se si sepas Harry, ¿Beth te ha contado sobre su abuelo?, ¿Su abuelo Sean y su tío Tom?_

_-No mucho, bueno es que yo...no le he preguntado mucho...-Harry se sintió apenado de no saber mucho de la familia de su amiga_

_-Sean era el padre de Liz y Tom, Tom era... ¿cómo te explico?, de haber sido un hombre más sensato me hubiera dado cuenta que Tom debió ser más mi amigo que el mismo Peter, era muy agradable, distraído, era como un animalito salvaje, bondadoso, muy parecido a Remus en ese aspecto, no veía en nadie maldad, y a veces se ponía nervioso porque se llevaba bien con Severus y no aguantaba nuestros pleitos...y Sean bueno...imagínate a Moody, distraído como Neville, sereno como Dumbledore, simpático como los gemelos...era un gran hombre Harry...no debió pasar eso con ellos..._

_-¿Por qué siento que Malfoy tiene algo que ver aquí?_

_-Porque lo más seguro Harry, es que fue Lucius Malfoy el que acabo con sus vidas._

_-¿Bromeas?_

_-¿No lo crees capaz?_

_-¿A Lucius?, ¡pero claro!...pero... ¿por qué Liz jamás ha hecho nada?_

_-Porque por lo que me contó Remus, Lucius la tenía muy amenazada, Liz luchó por tu custodia, pero tú ya sabes, Dumbledore creyó que era mejor que estuvieras con tus tíos_

_-Claro..._

_-Liz luchó para sacarme de prisión...entonces fue dónde Lucius la acusó de estar loca, ¿quién iba a creer que una bebé había visto a Peter convertirse en rata?, un testimonio real pero difícil de creer para los tontos del Ministerio, eso, más las negativas de Liz a Lucius fue lo que hizo que él asegurara su futuro... ¿sabes lo qué le dijo ese infeliz a Liz un día que fue al Ministerio a pelear por mi libertad?_

_Harry negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Sirius totalmente triste y frustrado, sabía como se sentía, igual que él... incapaz de volver el tiempo atrás..._

_- "Tú te callas lo que sabes de mí, o le diré a todo el mundo que estás loca, y le darán a la niña a sus parientes más cercanos...o sea...Cissy y yo"...ni Moody, ni Remus, ni ella pudieron hacer nada con eso...y que bueno que no lo hicieron, no hubiera podido vivir con eso..._

_-Entonces...Lucius mató a Sean y a Tom ¿pero por qué?, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?, ¿fue antes o después de la muerte de mis padres?_

_-Porque se enteró que aquellos dos eran aurores y no mortifagos..._

_-¿Estaban de espías?_

_-Si, y jugaron bien sus papeles, pero debieron sospechar porque Tom no mataría ni a una mosca...y Sean fingió ser amigo de Lucius y otros, para atraparlos en algo...pero Lucius los atrapó primero. Días antes de la muerte de tus padres, Liz estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía nada de su hermano y su padre, nosotros no podíamos salir de nuestro escondite...ni ellos podían ponerse en peligro. El día en que mataron a tus padres, volví a casa para decirle a Liz que buscaría a Peter, y ella me dijo que Moody, arriesgando su vida, los fue a buscar, llevaban varios días muertos Harry, y en la mano de Tom se encontraba una pequeña piedra brillante como un ojo de serpiente..._

_-¡el bastón de Lucius!_

_-Lo que pasó esa noche jamás lo sabremos Harry, pero conociendo a Lucius_

_-¿Por qué siento que hay algo más Sirius?_

_-Lucius fue a casa esa noche, dio con nosotros, nos amenazó utilizando a Beth..¿qué más pruebas queríamos para saber quien fue el culpable? -Sirius hizo una larga pausa-Harry- se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de los hombros-si yo llego a faltar_

_-No lo harás Sirius...estarás con nosotros..._

_-Escúchame, no quiero que dejes a Beth sola, no sé como sea Draco...pero él no me preocupa tanto como Lucius, él es capaz de todo, y no dudará en usar a su propio hijo...prométeme que la cuidarás de ambos, yo aquí encerrado no puedo protegerla...¡prométemelo Harry!_

_-No tienes que pedírmelo, lo haré...la cuidaré...de los dos, ninguno se le acercará._

Beth miró a Harry un tanto asustada, parecía escuchar a Sirius a través de él...en ese momento llegó Hagrid y al verlos tan callados se dio prisa por abrir su cabaña en invitarlos a tomar té.

-¿Pasa algo?, están muy callados

-Estábamos recordando cosas importantes Hagrid-Harry se aseguró que Beth pudiera escucharlo por encima del chillar de la tetera-recuerdos que nos hacen ver cosas que pueden cambiar el futuro.

-Harry, sonaste como Dumbledore

-Es que tiene mucha razón, ¿no lo crees Hagrid?

-No sé ni de que estas hablando Harry... ¿Beth quieres un panquecillo?, no me gusta verte tan callada...me pones nervioso ¿pasa algo?

-No...no pasa nada-extendió su mano hacía la charola que Hagrid le ofrecía, con los no muy vistosos panquecillos.

-Estábamos hablando de Sirius-Harry alargaba las palabras para darles mayor énfasis-en lo genial que era, en como quería a Beth y la protegió siempre, si no hubiera sido por él, ahora ella no estaría aquí, eso también se lo debo a él...

-Si, ya recuerdo ese chivatoscopio te salvó la vida-Hagrid le dio a Beth unas palmadas en la cabeza haciendo que casi cayera de la silla-pero si no fuera por Draco Malfoy jamás hubieras despertado de ese extraño sueño, porque según lo que me contó Remus, fue él quien se dio cuenta que estabas viva, y él quien quitó eso de tu cuello

-Hagrid...-Harry se sintió traicionado por su amigo-si pero aquí no viene al caso

-¿Por qué no?, de qué la salvo la salvó...y últimamente esta muy diferente, podría decir que hasta me esta empezando a agradar

-Hagriiiid...-Harry trataba de callar a su amigo-pero fue Sirius el que se le ocurrió eso...él fue quien hechizó ese aparato...fue él quien quiso lo mejor para Beth

-Si Harry lo sé...pero tienes que ver que el crédito no fue totalmente de él ese día...

-¡Me refiero a que Sirius no permitiría que Beth pasara por nada malo!, ¡la protegió hasta después de muerto y la protege todavía ahora, porque no quiere que ella este metida con gente de la calaña de Malfoy!

-¡Harry no grites! –Hagrid miró a Beth, que acariciaba su cuello donde alguna vez estaba colgado ese pequeño chivatoscopio que su padre le regaló y que le salvó la vida-¿Beth?

-Hagrid tiene razón, Harry

-No, no la tiene

-Si-Beth los miró a ambos-los dos tienen razón...papá me regaló algo que me salvó la vida, pero fue Draco quien supo como devolverme a ella...supo cuando todos creían que había muerto que yo estaba bien, aun viva, respirando...que estaba, gracias a la magia, entre esta vida y la otra...pude haber muerto...pero él me defendió sobre la vida de su propio padre y la suya... ¿no recuerdas que casi muere?

-Jamás lo había pensado así-Harry tuvo que admitir su derrota en aquella batalla, aunque no se rendía todavía-pero Malfoy es Malfoy...un mortífago...tiene una cara para ti...y otra para los demás... ¿qué no lo ves?

-¿Y tú Harry ves lo que yo?-Beth miró a Harry, no con molestia, sino con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, había hasta recuperado su sonrisa, como si un hechizo se hubiera roto-Harry...Draco ha estado siempre ahí...-Harry se dio cuenta que Beth estaba llorando pero no era de tristeza-incluso parece que él, de alguna manera; me ha protegido, cuidado y sufrido lo mismo que yo... ¡estaba tan equivocada!, ¡merece mejor trato del que le doy!

-¡No puedes comparar!, y no estabas equivocada...ya te dije que él no es cómo tú crees.

-Si, si puedo...

-¡Dile algo Hagrid!

-No, porque no tengo la razón... ¿no dijiste eso Harry?

-¡Hagrid!

-No te preocupes Hagrid, y perdona al necio de mi amigo-sonrió Beth-Harry sólo trataba de evitar que yo aceptara a Draco, pero creo que le salió mal el intento, pero puedes estar contento por algo Harry...

-¿A sí?, ¿y por qué debo estar contento?,

-Porque después de mucho, a pesar de los intentos de los demás, has logrado que pueda hablar de papá sin sentir que me quedó debiendo algo...por fin estoy tranquila, ya no me duele tanto haberlo perdido, celebro haberlo conocido...celebro, haberlo tenido aunque fuera por poco tiempo-Beth se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta y empezó a reír-Harry... ¡le acabas de ahorrar a mamá y a Remus miles de libras en terapia en sólo cinco minutos!, aun falta, pero al menos no viviré negando su recuerdo...al contrario, y ahora si me permiten-Beth abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se despidió con una alegre sonrisa-tengo una cita para almorzar con alguien y ¡muchas gracias Hagrid!

-¿Qué fue todo eso Harry?-preguntó Hagrid al ver a Beth casi saltando al caminar

-No sé, Hagrid...estoy contento y muy preocupado a la vez...diga lo que diga Beth...Malfoy no me termina de convencer...es un dos caras...

-Sabemos que no es un santo Harry...pero debe hacer algo bien para ganarse a ese corazoncito que ha sufrido tanto... ¿no lo crees?, irónicamente el hueco que dejó la muerte de Sirius lo curó la misma persona que tu intentaste destruir.

-¿Eh?, ahora fui yo el que no entendí nada.

-Harry, le diste a Beth razones para querer a Malfoy más de las que le diste para odiarlo, no soy muy listo a veces Harry...pero conozco a esa niña como te conozco a ti... sé lo que está sintiendo...durante las tragedias de los últimos años, Draco ha sido quien más ha estado con ella, apoyándola, sabe como se siente; los dos han sufrido, sus vidas han cambiado por la perdida de alguien muy querido...el perdió a su madre, Beth a Sirius...su vida esta unida de una manera que ninguno de nosotros entenderá jamás.

-¿Y quien es el que habla como Dumbledore, Hagrid?

-Vamos Harry tomate otra taza de té y luego te vas a disfrutar el día como todos los demás, y deja de estar filosofando... ¡ni Dumbledore desperdiciaría un día tan hermoso como este!

-¡Potter!-Harry sintió que el hígado le daba vuelta, se preguntó por qué Draco insistía en echar a perder sus días tranquilos, y sin soltar la mano de Ginny; con quien había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde, se dio la vuelta para ver la mirada de odio que emanaba de los ojos grises del muchacho-¿puedes decirme que le dijiste a Beth para que me dejara plantado?

-¡Yo no le dije nada!, si decidió dejarte plantado habrá sido por algo más...vamos Ginny, Ron y Hermione deben estarnos esperando-Harry jaló a Ginny para seguir caminando

-¡No me dejes hablando solo!

-Mira Malfoy, en serio quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, no por ti, porque bien sabes que no te creo que hayas cambiado ni un tantito...ya me lo demostraste en la mañana...pero ahora en serio no tengo nada que ver, cuando Beth me dejó esta mañana, tenía toda la intención de verte, nada de lo que dije cambió su opinión es más...la hizo estar segura...

Draco tomó aire, guardó silencio y se acercó más a Harry, que ya estaba listo para defenderse buscando discretamente su varita, y pidiéndole con la mirada a Ginny que se apartara, pero justo en el momento en que él creyó que Draco lo iba a atacar la cara del chico cambió...

-Entonces... ¿no estaba con ustedes?

-No-Harry lo miraba incrédulo-con nosotros no, y aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tampoco con Hermione y Ron, talvez con los chicos

-¿Crees que estaría aquí si no les hubiera preguntado a ellos?

-¿Y Neville?

-Tampoco

-Ahora si me preocupe, deja ver si esta en la Sala Común, no te vayas.

-No, aquí te espero

Ginny siguió a Harry a la Sala Común, cuando entraron no vieron más que a Hermione y a Ron sentados en el sillón compartiendo un pedazo de pastel

-Oigan ¿han visto a Beth?

-No desde la mañana, quedó de jugar Quidditch, pero jamás llegó

-Y no está en el dormitorio-Hermione con un gesto tierno limpió la boca de Ron que estaba llena de migajas-lo sé porque a diferencia de otros que conozco-rió al ver a Ginny toda sonrojada tomada de la mano de Harry-nos venimos directo a la sala después de comer...no la hemos visto entrar ¿por qué preguntan?

-Porque tenía una cita con Malfoy, que está afuera esperando saber de ella, pues no llegó y no está con los chicos.

-Eso me consta, estuvieron aquí, y preguntaron justamente lo mismo

-Ahora si me preocupé, iré a avisarle a Malfoy

-¿Irás a qué?-preguntó Ron que no creía que Harry fuera a darle explicaciones a Draco.

-A avisarle a Malfoy, no sé, ahora si me dio lástima...

Cuando Harry salió no encontró a Malfoy, sólo habían sido unos segundos y el chico había desaparecido así como había aparecido de la nada minutos antes...

-Es la hora-Ginny salió a acompañarlo-ya es muy tarde y Filch ya esta haciendo rondas...

-No es tan tarde

-No pero ya conoces a Filch, si Beth no aparece para la hora de la cena, tendremos que decirle a la maestra McGonagall

Harry miró por quinta vez el Mapa del Merodeador, Beth no había aparecido para la cena, pero su intención de evitar rumores mal intencionados; que seguro sus otros compañeros disfrutarían, había hecho que Harry ignorara las peticiones de su novia y amigos para avisarle a McGonagall sobre la ausencia de su amiga. Antes de lanzarse a la cama para intentar dormir, prefirió bajar a esperarla en la Sala Común, no tenia sueño y los ronquidos de sus compañeros sólo lo desesperaban, además, por la manera en como Draco había actuado en la tarde, los malos pensamientos empezaban a agolparse en su cabeza.

-¿Beth?-pensó al tropezar con alguien en la escalera rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas

-Soy yo-una ligera luz alumbró el rostro preocupado de Hermione

-Lo lamento, pensé que se me había escapado

-¿Sigues buscándola?

-Si, no sé, talvez ahora sea capaz de engañar al Mapa

-No creo, pero no asistió a la cena, y mira que hora es

-¿Preocupada?

-Bastante, ella no es así-Hermione miró a Harry-sé que no quieres, pero ahora si tendremos que avisarle a la maestra McGonagall –de pronto unos pasos veloces en la entrada de la sala llamaron la atención de Hermione-creo que alguien viene, seguro es ella.

Los pasos parecieron despertar a los demás, pues atrás de Harry bajaron Ron, Ginny y un muy adormilado Dean Thomas.

-¡Elizabeth Black!-Hermione avanzó a la chica que parecía estar cayéndose de sueño-¿dónde estabas?

-Mi nombre completo estoy en problemas ¿no?

-Bastantes-Hermione mordía su labio inferior como siempre que parecía estar muy molesta y trataba de calmarse-¡mira cómo nos tienes!, te desapareces y no dices a donde estuviste, nos tenías a todos bastante preocupados!

-Lo siento Hermione, no quise que se desvelaran por mi, es más vayan a dormir, yo estoy bien, se me pasó mandarles un mensaje, estuvimos muy entretenidas y el tiempo pasó volando

-¿Entretenidas?-Hermione cada momento alzaba más su voz-¿tu divirtiéndote y nosotros aquí? estuvimos a punto de llamar a McGonagall, y esto se hubiera vuelto un circo...dime algo...

-Hermione-Dean se acercó al grupo que parecía estar cada momento mas molesto-¿por qué no dejas que Beth se explique?

-Gracias Dean, bueno así como divertidas no...-miró a Dean con una sonrisa-Hannah y yo tuvimos un poco de problemas con Filch, resulta que nos quedamos hablando por horas en el baño de chicas, de cosas muy importantes, cuando nos dimos cuenta era tarde, y...

-¿Aja?-Harry interrumpió-¿y por qué no estaban en el mapa?

-Buen punto Harry...

-¡Bueno ya!-Beth estalló-¿qué quieren?, ¿no pueden irse a dormir tranquilos? ¿o será hasta que les diga que estuve con Malfoy toda la tarde?

-Beth-Dean se acercó más y pudo ver que los ojos de su amiga estaban rojos e hinchados-¿estas bien?, ¡has estado llorando!

-¡No!, no es lo que tu crees...

-¿Entonces?

Harry y el resto de los chicos miraban la conversación entre Dean y Beth, absortos por la manera en que una sonrisa del chico, con sus manos en los hombros de ella, y un tanto inclinado sobre Beth, dando la impresión de más que un amigo, era un gran hermano mayor, capaz de lograr lo que ninguno de ellos podía a gritos.

-No, no puedo decirte nada, no ahora...pero creeme estoy muy bien, mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo, perdóname por tenerlos preocupados, no era mi intención, no pasó nada malo no hice nada malo...

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada-acarició su barbilla- lo sabes, y si parecías contenta hasta hace unos minutos,...además si vienes completa y estas bien, lo tomo por bueno, y hablando de dormir, -el chico les dirigió una mirada a todos-vamos todos a dormir ¿no creen? no hay nada de que preocuparnos

Les tomó varios minutos al resto del grupo salir de ese momento, pero Beth ya había subido las escaleras dejándolos solos

-Bien por ustedes-dijo Dean estirándose-ella venía muy feliz por algo, estoy seguro que hasta muy dispuesta a contarles pero alguien arruinó ese momento, ahora si me permiten pienso irme a dormir y dejar que todo tome su curso de nuevo, y deberían hacer lo mismo ¡buenas noches a todos!

Hermione se dio cuenta que Dean tenía razón, Beth parecía haber estado muy contenta, se veía feliz y radiante, y hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían así, no desde lo de Neville el año anterior.

-Será mejor que hable con ella-dijo mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio-¡buenas noches a todos!

-¡Voy contigo!-Ginny le dio un beso a Harry de buenas noches y subió tras su amiga

El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, Lavender y Parvati dormían profundamente, solo se veía un ligero haz de luz, que venido de la varita de Beth iluminaba lo suficiente, cuando Hermione se acercó, la luz desapareció

-¿Podemos hablar?-Hermione la destapó para verla-sé que no estas dormida y mucho menos leyendo.

-No quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie ahora, Hermione, por favor.

-En serio lamentamos lo que pasó, Dean tiene razón parecías muy feliz, y hace tiempo que no te veíamos así

-Si, Hermione tiene razón-Ginny se sentó en la cama de al lado-vamos, estábamos preocupados, lamentamos haberte arruinado el día.

-Seguro, más bien les molestaba que Harry estuviera mortificado ¿no?, por qué estarlo por mi, que de seguro andaba de coqueta por los corredores con Malfoy, no se preocupen, o te preocupes Ginny, tú sabes que yo respeto a Harry y lo de ustedes, y además el no me ve como otra cosa que no sea la hija de Sirius Black... lo mismo digo de Ron, así que tranquilas.

-¿Lo estabas?, ¡ya sabemos que no serías capaz!, y no, no es por eso que estábamos molestas, no tiene nada que ver con eso de los chicos

-Hermione tranquilízate, no lo quiso decir en serio, además sabemos que así, hablando enojadas no saldrá nada agradable-Ginny sonrió a Beth-¿prometes decirnos después?, sabes que cuentas con nosotras, y en serio lamentamos lo que te hicimos pasar hace unos minutos, descansa.

Después de que Ginny dejara la habitación, el silencio se hizo insoportable, Hermione trató de leer un poco, para ver si el sueño volvía a ella, pero sólo miraba el pequeño bulto de mantas de la cama de al lado...se sintió mal de pensar en lo que les había dicho Dean, al parecer habían convertido los pequeños momentos gratos de su amiga en un dolor de corazón muy grande, pero no quería mover más el asunto...se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir.

-Hermione-Beth movió a la chica del hombro-¿ya te dormiste?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Aun puedo hablar contigo y Ginny?

-Claro-Hermione se hizo a un lado y dejó que Beth se sentara, un mensaje atado al collar de Crookshanks, hizo que una muy abrigada Ginny bajara rápidamente.

-¿Más tranquila?-preguntó la pelirroja-¿todo bien ahora?

-Lamento haber sido tan grosera chicas, y lamento que no esté aquí Luna para decirle también porque conociendo a Harry anduvo preguntándole a ella ¿no es así?

-Lo conoces muy bien.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Hermione-¿estas bien?

-Ahora si, fue un día interesante, supongo que Harry les habrá contado algo

-No

-Claro que no

-¡Mentirosas!-las tres rieron-tendrán que aprender a mentir mejor, ¿que tal si yo fuera un mago tenebroso en busca de información?

-Talvez no lo seas, pero la esposa de uno... ¡quien sabe!

-¡Hermione!-reía Ginny-ni le digas a Harry...capaz y la mata...

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio y vieron a Beth

-Anda-dijeron a coro-di ¿si?

-Bueno, después de que hable con Harry necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien imparcial, no sé, no era sobre Draco, era sobre papá...pensé en buscar a Remus, el siempre me ha dicho que si lo necesitaba, cualquier cosa lo buscara, para hablar de lo que fuera, pero esta de viaje con mamá y no quise molestar, pero resulta que un amigo

-¿Cuál amigo?

-Chicas, eso no puedo decírselos...no ahora...pero a su tiempo se los diré ¿si?, solo digo que es imparcial y resultó que el me estaba buscando a mi por algo...lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

-Va...-dijeron no muy decididas-nos lo contarás luego

-Se me hizo tarde, cuando busqué a Draco lo encontré aquí-suspiró-estaba segura que estaría molesto porqué lo dejé plantado, pero estaba más bien preocupado...y bueno...necesitaba hablar con el a solas.

-¡Beth!-Hermione no pudo más que reaccionar con alegría al ver a Beth tan entusiasta, llena de vida, con los ojos brillantes, era ella o Beth hablaba como alguien enamorada-¿en serio te fuiste con él toda la tarde?

-Si, pero no hicimos nada malo...hablamos...horas y horas...

-¿Y entonces por qué lloraste?

-Porque los dos teníamos mucho que decirnos...me ganó la emotividad supongo, fue algo tan...no sé...

-¿Qué le dijiste?, ¿o también es un secreto?

-No, pero ya es tarde... y no se ofendan...es algo entre los dos

-Uyyy-volvieron a reír pero bajaron el volumen de las burlas cuando vieron que Lavender parecía despertar-¿pero entonces si no fue nada malo que te pasó para que llegaras tan tarde?

-No se preocupen nada malo...luego encontramos a Hannah, parecía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, Draco se fue para dejarnos solas, me escapé con ella a Hogsmeade, talvez por eso, no nos encontraba Harry...las dos necesitábamos a alguien con quien hablar, el tiempo se fue volando y pasamos el resto del tiempo tratando de ver como entrar sin que Filch nos cayera encima...eso es todo... ¡ahora a dormir!-les lanzó almohadas con su varita-mañana platicamos más... ¿si?


	4. Pociones para dos

**El cuarto capítulo de esta historia, historia que es la primera aventura del séptimo año...ya saben que amenazo que siempre habrá más por venir...y por lo tanto ahora subiré los capis que vaya acabando tan pronto como eso suceda**

**En esta ocasión aprovecho para saludar y dar gracias a quienes me leen, apoyándome en mis locuras como siempre: mí querida primis Marijo, Carito, Key y Arwen**

**Pero esta vez hay un saludo especial:**

**Dear Hannah: When you finish reading the first part of the fanfic this will be waiting for you! Thanks for the support and love for Beth!**

**Entonces disfruten este nuevo capitulo titulado "Pociones para dos"**

-Malfoy...

Pero Draco no escuchaba a Blaise Zabini, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, solo una enorme sonrisa delataba su alegría...parecía inmerso en un sueño, era extraño sentirse así, era una sensación cálida, se sentía en paz, y por primera vez verdaderamente feliz.

-¿Malfoy dónde has estado...o más bien...estás?

-¿Me hablaste?

-¡Olvídalo!, andas como en otro mundo...toda la mañana buscando a tu amada corriendo de lado a lado del castillo, luego te desapareces toda la tarde, y vienes casi a media noche y sin nada de pena..¿no crees que no nos preocupamos por ti?

-Claro...seguro que si

-¿Estabas con Black?

-Elizabeth, Beth, si...no le digas Black

-¿Así se apellida no?

-Si, pero tú la respetas

-Que delicado, ¿entonces si estabas con ella como dicen todos?

-¿Eh?

-Lo tomo como un sí...mejor te dejo con tus pensamientos Draco...me sacas de quicio cuando estas en tu papel de enamorado sin remedio

Draco miró a Blaise, y sonrió, al fin sabía lo que estaba pasándole, y si, así era...pero ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo a la vez?, no le importó y se lanzó a la cama de un brinco, quería disfrutar ese momento tan vivido en su cabeza y al parecer ya grabado a fuego en su corazón...-_Beth me ama como yo a ella.._.-se dijo mientras buscaba sin moverse la foto en su cajón de la cómoda, ahí estaba ella con su sonrisa, poco le importó en ese momento la presencia de Neville en la foto, en ese momento sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, en como reía y limpiaba la cara del chico con su manga, solo tenía una duda...¿como reaccionaría ella al confesarle ese amor?, ¿le creería? , Draco sintió que el estomago se le hacía nudo...primero tendría que confesar todo lo malo, y eso podría separarla de él, pero tendría que hacerlo tan pronto como pudiera...

-Abbot

-Aquí, señor

-Black

Un largo silencio siguió al cuestionamiento del profesor Snape, todos se miraban y dirigían las miradas a los asientos vacíos de Beth y Draco en el salón de pociones

-Finnigan, ¿sabe dónde está su compañera?

-No señor, ella...

Seamus se interrumpió al ver a Beth entrando al salón.

-Black, llega tarde

-Si señor

-Y veo que usted también, señor Malfoy

-Si, lo lamento

-Bueno, tomen sus asientos y no nos sigan retrasando

Beth miró que Hannah se había sentado con Seamus y Dean para platicar antes de clase, pero se dirigió a su lugar con una sonrisa temerosa, mientras Hannah caminaba hacia el suyo

-Señorita Abbot quédese en ese lugar, Black busque otro sitio, esto no es el juego de las sillas

-Si señor-contestaron a coro las dos

Harry sonrió al ver el lugar vacío que estaba a su lado, pensó que Beth lo ocuparía sin duda, como siempre lo había hecho, pero ella sólo miraba los dos lugares vacíos al lado de Draco, el pobre estaba sin compañeros desde el primer día, aquellos habían sido los lugares de Crabbe y Goyle, y ella no dudó ni un minuto más, en sentarse junto a él, como si fuera llamada por algo, como si un imán la atrajera, y más se sintió extrañada cuando vio la cara de molestia de Harry.

-Tome en cuenta señorita, que por el resto del semestre ese será su lugar, y el señor Malfoy su compañero-la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, sorprendido del cambio de su estudiante

-Si señor, esta bien

-Bueno-dio un golpe en el escritorio al ver que todos murmuraban y no le prestaban atención-silencio, o tendré que doblar la tarea que ya tenia pensada, y que estoy seguro, salvo unos cuantos-le dirigió una mirada a la pareja del momento-que no la necesitan, pero viendo que los demás si, retomaremos las pociones desde primer año, y veremos unas cuantas nuevas, que estoy seguro, serán preguntadas en el examen, todo esta listo para que realicen la poción, ya conocen mi método, un botella por mesa, etiquetadas en mi escritorio cuando yo lo indique-los miró a todos-empiecen.

Beth tomó el papel de las instrucciones, no sabía porqué se sentía nerviosa, y por qué Draco estaba igual

-Tú corta eso-le dio las hierbas-y yo coceré estos ¿te parece?

-Si

Draco estaba sorprendido de que Beth hubiera tomado el lugar a su lado y no con Harry, ahora tenía más razones para estar molesto...si le decía lo que antes planeaba para ella...dudaba que volviera a hablarle

-Te vas a cortar los dedos, Draco

-¡Au!

-Te lo dije, déjame ver-tomó la mano del chico en las suyas-nada grave, no creo que se te salga el corazón

-Ese ya no lo tengo yo

-Malfoy y Black-todos los miraron cuando Snape les llamó la atención-sólo tienen una hora, dense prisa, y dejen el romance para otro momento

-¡Si señor!

-No me conteste así Black, no está en el ejército

-Perdón, señor

-¡No tiene remedio!-la miró intentando ocultar una sonrisa-¡a prisa entonces!

En otro momento Beth hubiera sentido su rostro arder como el fuego por la vergüenza, pero ahora sólo le causó simpatía el regaño de Snape

-Será mejor que yo corte eso y tú hazte cargo de la cocción ¿te parece?, no olvides agregar esas hierbas... no quiero que se te salga el corazón Draco, una cortada más y quien sabe

-¡No me creas tan débil! esta bien, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú contestes las preguntas, tienes mejor letra que yo

-Es trabajo de equipo, mejor nos apuramos y entre los dos contestamos, no parecen tan difíciles ¿no crees?, escuché que eras muy listo

-Lo mismo digo, entonces así lo hacemos... ¿qué sigue ahora?

-¡Probarla!

-¡Yo no!

-¡No seas miedoso!

-¡No te rías!

-Es que pones una carita muy graciosa

-¡Malfoy y Black trabajen y dejen de estar jugando!

Draco se acercó a Beth y le murmuró al oído

-Ojalá te enojes con tus amigos más a menudo, así podemos hacer cosas juntos, como esto

-¿Somos buen equipo no?

-Si, me parece que lo somos-rió-mira como nos ven todos

-¿En serio?

-¿Te molesta?

-¡Claro que no!

-Me alegro, estoy contento de que estés conmigo

-Yo también, si...pero mejor hagamos esto rápido o Snape nos regañará de nuevo.

Beth encontró en Draco un compañero perfecto para pociones, aunque de vez en cuando la melancolía la hacía mirar hacia atrás, cruzando una sonrisa con Seamus y Dean; que al parecer, estaban disfrutando su clase también al lado de Hannah, pero volvió rápidamente a la cocción y a la discusión con Draco sobre lo que podría ser la putrefacta sustancia que Snape se negó a nombrar.

-¡Listo!

-Terminamos en tiempo record, ahora sólo falta que esté bien... ¿quieres que la entregue yo?

-No, voy yo compañero

Draco y Beth embotellaron la poción, ella puso los nombres de los dos en la etiqueta, remarcando su nombre y el apellido Malfoy como si estuviera firmando algo más que un pedacito de papel, y corrió a entregársela a Snape

-Listo señor, la de Draco y mía

-Eso veo, ahora, dígame

-¿Si?

-¿Cual es el ingrediente que no nombré?...serán puntos para su casa y la del señor Malfoy

Beth estaba poniéndose nerviosa, pero finalmente pareció que la respuesta se la soplaban al oído, incluso; buscó a quien pudiera hacerlo, pero Hermione estaba bastante atareada regañando a Ron, así que con una sonrisa triunfal, se dio cuenta que ella era quien lo sabia sin necesidad de que le dijeran

-Saliva de troll, debo agregar que con un poco de añejamiento, por eso el olor a podrido, aunque en si, la baba de troll tiene un olor desagradable, se puede decir que...

-Bien Black, con eso es suficiente, vuelva a su lugar

Antes de finalizar al hora, Snape llamó a todos con sus botellas, una a una fueron probadas por Snape en un pequeño ratón que sirvió para las pruebas. La de Hermione y los chicos sólo logró levantarlo y hacerlo crecer al tamaño de un conejo, lo que terminó en un regaño para Ron, que según Hermione, parecía ser el culpable del fracaso. Dean y compañía se divirtieron a pesar del regaño porque el suyo parecía un globo viviente, finalmente llegó el turno de Beth y Draco

-Un conejo-dijo Snape-veamos que pasa con otra gota-el pequeño conejo se transformó en un perro, Snape le puso una gota de antídoto y el pequeño ratón apareció de nuevo

-Felicidades a ambos, hacen un gran equipo, al parecer era lo que ambos necesitaban para desarrollar su potencial, al perfecto compañero-los miró como si la sola presencia de los dos chicos le inspirara la idea más brillante-ahora pueden marcharse

Los dos volvieron a su lugar y prepararon sus cosas, mientras los demás seguían viendo las pruebas. Solo Seamus y Harry se percataron con molestia, cuando Draco tomó la mochila de Beth para ayudarla y salieron del salón juntos.

-¿Viste eso?-Beth daba brinquitos por el pasillo-¡nos felicito!, bueno, a ti siempre te felicitaba, ¡pero esto es nuevo para mi!, ¡es increíble!, ¡Snape me felicitó!

-¿Por qué no te lo puedes creer?, aunque no lo creas, Snape siempre ha creído que eres muy buena en pociones, pero preferías no verlo, así que hacías el mínimo esfuerzo, por eso te regañaba, porque quería que fueras mejor que tus amigas.

-No creo ser mejor que ellas, pero ¿lo fui no?, ¡eso es fenomenal!-Beth hizo a un lado su entusiasmo al ver que Draco la miraba con atención-¿por qué me ves así?

-Por que me gusta verte feliz, es todo

-Aun no me ves totalmente feliz, siempre que lo estoy

-¿Si?

-Canto, muy mal pero canto-rió-¿te veo en la tarde?, quedé de ayudar a Hagrid a preparar la clase

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta la cabaña

Después de un largo camino platicando sobre pociones, Draco supo que tenía que dar ese paso, aun sabiendo que podría perder mucho

-¿Tienes planes para la tarde?

-Si, la tarea de Snape, la de Sprout, la de McGonagall... ¿por?

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿podemos vernos después de comer?

-Bueno...

-¿No que tenías tarea?

-Si, pero si mi compañero de equipo quiere hablar, no le voy a negar algo ¿o si?

-Oye, estoy encontrando más cosas a favor de trabajar contigo, ¿podría invitarte a tomar algo?, digo...por puro interés académico...

-¡Tonto!

-¿Entonces?

-Si, nos vemos en la Torre de Astronomía ¿te parece? , ya viene Hagrid, me tengo que ir...

-¡Beth! Gracias al cielo que llegaste...dile a Hermione que me preste la tarea de Snape sobre la baba de troll, no...mejor préstame la tuya-Ron hizo a un lado su plato y extendió sus pergaminos para escribir la tarea

-No puedo aunque quiera Ron, creo que no nos dejó lo mismo-dijo Beth sonriente-Snape me pidió escribir lo que opino sobre la sangre de dragón fresca, o sea... ¿qué haríamos para evitar su uso y no lastimar a la criatura?, sabe que adoro los dragones, ¿me vera cara de miembro de Greenpeace?

Harry y Hermione rieron

-¿Y a Draco?

-El uso de pociones restringidas para los menores de edad

-¡Les dio en su punto a ambos! ¿y por qué a nosotros nos toco el uso de la baba de troll?

-¡Ni idea! pero yo tengo un libro sobre ingredientes desagradables y sus usos, se llama "nuestros amigos los ingredientes poco comprendidos"

-Suena como algo que escribiría Hagrid-río Ron

-Si tienes razón,-Beth y Ron se miraron con enormes sonrisas, siempre compartían el mismo sentido del humor- le escribiré a mamá para que me lo mande, o directamente a ti Hermione,

-Si puedes

-Claro, no te preocupes lo mandara tan pronto como pueda ¿necesitas algo más?

-¿De qué hablan?-interrumpió Ginny al llegar

-Pociones y tarea

-¡Que divertido!-dijo con cara de aburrimiento-me mata de la emoción

-Es divertido Ginny-la sancionó Hermione-no todo es Quidditch, las pociones son parte de nuestra educación, y cuando las conoces llegan a ser bastante divertidas

-No creo-río-mejor hablo con Harry

-Si, como si besar fuera hablar –Beth no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada del humor de Ron que parecía pensar lo mismo

-Lo mismo digo...hablas bien con Draco ¿no?

-Si, hablo muy bien y él habla muy bien también

-¡Niñas!

-¿Qué Hermione? ¿a poco Ron no habla bien?

-¡Oigan!-interrumpió el pelirrojo bastante indignado-¡están hablando de mi!, ¡de nosotros! ¡Hermione diles algo!

-Nada...es que-le dio un rápido beso a Ron-tienen razón...hablas bien

-Bueno amigos, que terminen de disfrutar la comida, yo tengo que irme...tengo algo que hacer...Hermione, ¿puedes llevarte mis libros a la Sala Común cuando subas?

-¿Vas con Malfoy?

-Si

-¿Entonces que hace él aquí?

-Beth-Draco miró a todos-Snape me acaba de decir que quiere vernos a ambos...ahora

-Chicas...-llegó Lavender casi exhalando el ultimo suspiro-¿ya se enteraron?-Lavender miró a Draco como bicho raro sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Beth guardaba sus cosas, pero rápidamente volvió a su tema

-No

-Hubo un pleito entre las chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por la fiesta del sábado, al parecer, como los exámenes son el lunes, las Ravenclaw no quieren que sea el sábado sino nadie asistiría y las Hufflepuff no les quieren cambiar el lugar y McGonagall les dijo que sólo habría cuatro fiestas y en las fechas otorgadas

-Te equivocas Lavender-Hannah llego con una sonrisa y se sentó a lado de Beth-por desgracia, tu amiga de Ravenclaw tiene razón, hay parciales el lunes, pero para tu desgracia de buscadora de rumores, las chicas decidieron hacer algo fuera de este mundo

-¿Qué?

-Juntarse para hacer una fiesta aun más grande, el próximo sábado, así que este sábado a estudiar ¡ya que!...por cierto, están viendo a la que le puso la idea a Padma, ¡esa niña si que necesita tomar las cosas con calma! y Luna... ¡le hizo creer que todo había sido su idea!-rió-¡esa niña es lo máximo!

-¡Y tú eres perversa Hannah!

-Claro y les traje algo-se volteó para llamar a Luna-la fiesta es de disfraces, así que hay que buscar uno para cada una... ¿no es genial?

-¡Que emoción!

-Beth...

-En serio que esta vez no estaba siendo sarcástica, pero ahora no puedo...tenemos que ir a ver a Snape...te veo mas tarde, después de la cena, ¿si? y hablamos...me voy porque aquí el señor Malfoy esta impaciente

Todos vieron irse a Beth caminando muy contenta con Draco, lo único que rompió el silencio fue una discusión de Lavender con Neville, o como todos veían: una de Lavender con la pared, pues Neville miraba a otra parte...

-Bueno ¿vamos a caminar hasta Londres?-Beth se recargó en un árbol mientras miraba a Draco mover con la punta del pie las hojas-¿te pasa algo?,

-Nada

-¿Qué cosa lo de la fiesta no?

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-Ya veo, no estas pensando en eso precisamente, tú te traes algo... ¿qué es?, además, pensé que íbamos a ver a Snape ¿mentiste?

-Si sabías que íbamos a ver a Snape ¿por que no dijiste nada?

-Empezaste a caminar, no quise detenerte, pensé que tenías que decirme algo...

-¿Yo?

-Si, y por la cara que tienes parece que sí...puedes decirme

-Nada, solo era lo de Snape

-Entonces-Beth tomó su mano-vamos-pero Draco no se movió-¿no caminas?

-Tomaste mi mano

-Si, creo que si... ¿te molesta?

-No

-Draco...-Beth se acercó a él-me tienes preocupada, ¿qué pasó que te tiene tan serio?, hace rato estabas muy contento, ahora te ves diferente

-¡Te juro que no es nada!, deja de preguntar ¿si?, me pone nervioso

-Esta bien, lo lamento, será mejor irnos o Snape nos va a regañar

-Espera

Draco detuvo a Beth del brazo

-Lo lamento, no quise ser grosero

-Tranquilo, no quiero meterme en lo que no me importa

-No sé como decirte algo, siento que si te digo…me harás a un lado…para siempre

-¿Has creado tu propio grupo de magos oscuros?

-¿Qué boberías estas diciendo?

-Entonces si no es eso, no creo enfadarme contigo

-¿Segura?

-¿Mataste a alguien?, ¿embrujaste a alguien con algo que ni el hechizo más poderoso puede contrarrestar?

-No…

-¿Robaste un banco y no me dijiste para no compartir el dinero?

-No-Draco empezaba a reírse

-Me engañas con alguien ¿es eso?, dime que no es alguien que conozca… ¡por favor!

-¿Eso te molestaría?

-¿Qué me engañes? ¡Claro que si!…y más con alguien que aprecie…

-No, no te engaño

-Que tranquilidad, podré dormir tranquila a partir de hoy

-¡No es gracioso!, ¿no puedes tomar nada en serio?

-Lo lamento, pero en serio…si no hiciste nada malo, no pongas esa cara y me asustes ¿si?

-Hecho

-¿Ahora vamos a ver a Snape?

-¿Tenemos qué?

-Draco…

-Es que…si, vamos-empezó a jalar a Beth rumbo al Colegio-no hay tiempo que perder

Justo antes de entrar a la oficina de Snape, la chica lo detuvo del gorro de la túnica y le impidió el paso con el brazo

-Draco, se que algo traes, quieres decirme pero algo te detiene…te voy a dar la última oportunidad, voy a contar hasta tres, si en tres no me dices que diablos pasa por tu cabeza, no volveré a preguntarte, pero si me entero por otra parte de algo muy serio…no volveré a dirigirte la palabra-suspiró-uno, dos, -miró que el chico se mordía los labios-dos y cuarto, dos y media…cuarto para las tres, ¡tres!-lo miró poco decidido todavía-¿seguro?, siempre puedo volver a contar hasta tres

-No en serio

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-Beth tocó a la puerta de Snape-Profesor, somos Draco Malfoy y Beth Black ¿podemos pasar?

-Adelante

En ese momento Draco había decidido guardar silencio, aun quería disfrutar más tiempo al lado de Beth, quería tener cosas que recordar para cuando ella lo hiciera a un lado, al menos el dolor no sería tan fuerte

-¿Draco?

-Si, ya voy

-Siéntense…quiero hablar con ustedes dos de algo que puede interesarles...

-¿Ya vieron la hora que es y Beth no aparece?, solo iban a ver a Snape, pero no fueron ni a cenar, ¿quién se cree esta niña para tenernos aquí esperando?, me muero de sueño

-Ron, pareces su papá, ya vete a dormir…yo aun tengo que leer mucho

-No, no soy tan viejo

-No me refiero a eso, la cuidas mucho, ella sabe lo que hace

-¿Tú no harías lo mismo?, justo hace unos minutos me dijiste que no te gustaba tanto acercamiento entre esos dos, que le dabas su espacio y la respetabas por ser tu amiga, pero hablarías con ella si vieras algo extraño… ¿no es así mamá Hermione?

-Es diferente, las chicas no somos tan celosas de nuestros amigos, como los chicos lo son con sus amigas

-Los chicos no somos celosos, es nuestro papel en la vida cuidar de nuestras amigas, sobretodo porque las chicas son propensas a enamorarse de gente que no les conviene

-Explícale eso a Neville-Harry les señaló al chico que no dejaba de ver la puerta mientras Lavender trataba por todos los medios de llamar su atención

-¡Nevooo!-Lavender llamó la atención de todos en la sala con su lamento-¡te estoy hablando!

-¿Decías algo?

-¡Eres imposible!

-Entonces si soy tan imposible, ¿por qué no terminas conmigo?

-Neville…

-¡Olvídalo!, ¡no me siento bien me voy a dormir!

Pero no había sido el reclamo de Lavender lo que había hecho que Neville subiera las escaleras tan rápido, Beth en ese momento entraba saltando a la sala común, todos podían ver lo contenta que estaba, y eso hacía a Neville morirse de celos

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

-Hola Ron, disculpa… ¿me estuviste esperando?

-¡Todos!, nos tienes aquí con el alma en un hilo y tú como sin nada

-No le hagas caso a papá Ron-rió Ginny-cuando entienda que ya somos grandes y no necesitamos que nos cuide, y lo más importante… que no le importa lo que hagamos y dejemos de hacer…dejará de molestar

-A mi no me molesta que Ron me pregunte, perdón si los preocupé…pasaron muchas cosas interesantes, y Draco y yo solo nos quedamos a pensar que haríamos al respecto, fue interesante, y agradable hablar con alguien de tus planes y todo eso… ¡pero en serio lamento haber llegado tarde!, no fue mi intención

-¡No tienes remedio Beth!-Ginny no dejaba de reír-tú y Ron son tal para cual…luego no te quejes si te prohíbe hablar con tu propia sombra

-No exageres Ginny, no creo que Ron sea capaz de tanto

-¿Sabían que no pueden hablar de los demás así cuando están presentes?

-Lo lamento, Ron-Beth se sentó junto a su amigo y le dio un paquete de goma de mascar-¿oigan que le pasó a Lavender? trae una cara

-Se peleó con Neville, le dijo "eres imposible" y el le dijo que si él era tan imposible, que sería mejor que terminaran…-Hermione miró a Beth con una sonrisa-¿no te parece interesante eso?

-No

-¿En serio?

-¡Neville puede hacer lo que quiera!, nada de lo que haga me parece ya interesante…él escogió lo que quería…ahora que no se queje

-¿Segura?

-Si, ahora si solo me van a preguntar sobre eso, me voy a dormir… ¡sólo eso me faltaba!

-Beth…

-Creo que ahora yo fui el bueno de todo este asunto ¿no creen?

-¡Cállate Ron!, será mejor que hable con ella antes que vuelva a enfadarse con nosotros, ¿por qué todos en su familia son así?, ¿por que no pueden tomar las cosas con calma?, ¿qué tienen en la sangre?, seguro que pólvora…

-Voy contigo Hermione, de todos modos sabes que los chicos no sirven para eso, además me muero de curiosidad por lo que pasó entre esos dos desde ayer

-A ti solo te mueve el interés por el chisme, ¿segura que no prefieres ser amiga de Lavender?, así podrías decirle a Harry algo así como "Harryooo"

Las dos miraron a Beth sentada en su cama con un enorme libro en las piernas

-¿Estas molesta?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Segura, bueno talvez un poco

-Entonces… ¿estabas bien y luego te molestaste?

Digamos que estaba muy bien y luego ya no tanto

-Te conozco Black…-Hermione desató la coleta que Beth usaba para poder leer sin que el cabello le cubriera la cara-vamos ¿si?, dinos, sé que en el fondo si tiene que ver con Neville

-Bien que sabes que lo de Neville me cayó bastante bien…no me gusta verlo con ella, aunque con eso nos ganemos la fama de las "abarcadoras" ¿han oído eso?

-No

-Hannah escuchó que Lavender y Parvati se refieren así a nosotras…pues queremos abarcar a todos los chicos buenos y no dejamos a ninguno para ellas, Ginny con Harry, tú con Ron y Neville y yo…aunque se equivocan pues a Luna parece gustarle Seamus, y Dean y Hannah parecen estar a punto de declarar más que una linda amistad…y ellos son bastante agradables, grandes chicos diría yo, pero ese no es el tema ¿verdad?

-No-negaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo-no evadas el tema

-Digamos que lo de Neville, fue la cereza del pastel, si hubiera terminado con Lavender…lo que pasaría ahora es que yo… ¡estaría bastante confundida!-rió-Draco es especial, aunque no lo crean…es lindo, me cuida, me trata bien, le gusto

-Diríamos que más que gustarle, te quiere…y bastante

-Pero yo quiero a Neville desde que tengo memoria, y cada día más y más…y si pudiera volver con él…pero entonces recuerdo que él ya no me quiere

-Eso no es verdad

-Y esta Draco…él es… ¡no sé!, me agrada su nuevo yo…podría en serio enamorarme de él, realmente

-¿Y qué paso hoy entonces?

-No puedo decirles, bueno si…pero me da pena…

-Beth…anda

-No Hermione…contigo es con quien más pena me da…ahora que me doy cuenta creo que fue una mala idea…

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-¡Si!

-Bueno.-tomó aliento-Snape nos pidió a Draco a mi permiso para inscribirnos a un concurso de pociones a nivel escuelas de magia, si ganamos, el Ministerio nos pagará una especie de beca para seguir estudiando sobre el tema., pensó que dado que somos buenos, y un buen equipo, tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar…pero mañana le digo que no, porque la verdad tú eres mejor que yo…¡eso es todo!-suspiró-¡hasta mañana!-se cubrió la cara con la almohada-mañana renuncio, y tú tomas mi lugar ¿si?

-¿Estás loca?

-Si…no debí haber aceptado… ¿a quién quiero engañar?, ¡tú eres mejor que yo!, y cuando veas que Draco no es tan malo, harán un buen equipo, tú mereces más esa oportunidad, seguro que yo lo echaré a perder

-Si renuncias a eso, yo misma te mataré

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Que es genial!

-¿Verdad que sí?, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, seguro que lo echaré a perder, es la oportunidad perfecta para que Snape se vengue de mi padre…humillar a la tonta de su hija

-Pero si Snape no te considera para nada tonta, por eso te lo pidió a ti… ¿no es así?, seguro te dijo que en verdad ve potencial en ti, es más… ¡te lo dijo en clase hoy! ¿por qué estas tan asustada?

-Aparte de que pasaré horas y horas con Draco… ¡no sé!

-Yo si sé, tienes miedo a que salga bien algo, a que logres algo, algo que te gusta… ¡no seas tonta! tienes todo para ganar…siempre andas pensando en cosas así…pociones y remedios…lo traes en la sangre, por eso a Snape le molesta que desaproveches tu talento, y no es por darle crédito a Snape, pero creo que no le desagradas ni un poquito., me atrevo a decir que hasta le agradas, y mucho menos quiere vengarse de Sirius, creo que el puede separar muy bien las cosas…si supiera que eres mala y aun así te mete al concurso…preocúpate…y si es por Draco…¿a qué le temes?

-Mucho tiempo con Draco…más sentimientos por él…temo que me rompa el corazón

-Es un riesgo, pero es la gran oportunidad…tú misma me has dicho que lo que más te gustaría es inventar cosas que ayuden, juntarlo a tu amor a las criaturas mágicas…además, si en el campamento de dragones se enteran, tendrás más posibilidad de trabajar ahí como lo hace Charlie, y no solo como observadora

-Si, es verdad

-¿Ves?, ¿qué dijo Malfoy al respecto?

-¿Por dónde empiezo?-rió-fabuloso, genial, grandioso…no me preocupa él, ya recordé otra cosa…

-¡Elizabeth no me obligues a llevarte del cabello a esas reuniones para el concurso!, en mi esta que te quedes ahí no importa que

-Gracias Hermione

-¿Y entonces?

-Pero si ahora si… ¿Neville deja de quererme?

-Mejor me voy a dormir antes de golpearte… ¡no digas tonterías!

-Buenas noches Hermione, Buenas noches Ginny, siempre tan lindas amigas aun cuando no merezco semejante trato

-¡Ya duérmete antes que me arrepienta de golpearte!-Hermione le lanzó la almohada en la cabeza-¡no te rías que estoy hablando en serio!, mañana vamos a primera hora a ver a Snape y así tengas que hacer un juramento inquebrantable, ¡no dejas ese proyecto!

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias...


	5. Mi miedo

**¡Hola! **

**Después de mucho tiempo subo nuevo capitulo en esta pequeña historia, la primera en el séptimo año, noticia: ya lo acabe todo este fanfic pero no había podido detenerme en paz y calma para corregir y separar por capítulos.**

**Espero les guste, recuerden para quien no lo haya leído o empiece apenas: es un Oc, y la historia de este año es diferente ¿por? Porque yo cuando escribí la primera parte de esta ya casi saga jaja no salía aun las Reliquias de la Muerte.**

**Así que espero su comprensión en este año lleno de novedades...**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo como siempre a los que siempre me han apoyado mi primis Arwen, mi manisa Mel, Key, y Carito (aunque no la veo mucho) y a mis grandes y nuevas amigas del deviantart, que además me apoyan allí con las ilustraciones de este lindo personaje que es Beth: Paola (PaperSun96), Diana (JoshiKiana) y la querida Hannah con la que siempre me divierto en la charla potterica.**

**Hannah! To you also a great thanks for the support and the great funny moments not only here but in deviant!**

**Y un especial saludo a alissa-2012, quien ahora sigue una de las historias, espero que cuando llegues a esta te guste.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Recuerden: Hermione convence a Beth de tomar la propuesta de Snape para un concurso de pociones, en donde trabajara al lado de Draco**

_**Capítulo 5. Mi Miedo**_

A primera hora y antes del desayuno, justo como lo había dicho Hermione, las dos chicas se encaminaban al despacho de Snape, Beth aun estaba poco decidida a seguir con aquello, a pesar de que el día anterior, la sola idea le había parecido maravillosa. Ella no quería reconocer que muy en el fondo, la sola posibilidad de lograr algo extraordinario que le diera un reconocimiento propio, era lo que no la había dejado dormir en paz. Se repitió las palabras de Snape varías veces en su cabeza, buscando algo que le quitara la alegría, pero no encontró nada, solo se ilusionaba más con la idea, y lo de Draco parecía iluminar también su rostro...

_-Siéntense…quiero hablar con ustedes dos de algo que puede interesarles_

_Los dos chicos se sentaron frente al escritorio de su profesor de pociones mientras lo veían ordenar papeles que luego colocó sobre un gran sobre rojo_

_-Ustedes dos mostraron ser un buen equipo hoy, y me atrevo a decir que si los dos hubieran trabajado desde antes juntos, hace mucho tiempo hubieran logrado grandes éxitos en el campo de las pociones, pero ya no hablemos del pasado…eso quedo precisamente ahí…en el pasado…quiero hablar de su futuro, el de ambos, un futuro que podría ser brillante si se conservan precisamente así…juntos._

_Pareciera que la mirada fija de Snape sobre ellos y las palabras acerca de un futuro juntos hiciera que los dos se pusieran más nerviosos que de costumbre, Beth se movió un poco para no estar tan pegada a Draco, y el; nervioso, cruzó los brazos, tratando de evitar que estos chocaran con los de ella_

_-Bueno si les pedí que vinieran era porque-hizo una larga pausa-no…talvez deba ir más atrás…Black_

_Beth saltó sobre su silla al oír su apellido, miró a Snape con un poco de miedo, acostumbrada a sus regaños de años anteriores_

_-¿Si?_

_-No saltes, no te estoy regañando_

_-Si señor_

_-¿Sabes lo que es ciencia mágica?_

_-Creo saber algo_

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

_-Pues bueno…algo…_

_-¡Dime todo lo que sepas!_

_Después de tomar aliento, Beth miró con decisión a su profesor que la miraba expectante_

_-Es una rama de la magia que se dedica a más que investigar, crear nuevos hechizos, o en este caso pociones, también a estudiar a criaturas mágicas, o plantas, mediante la ciencia mágica se busca no solo innovar sino explicar fenómenos, y mejorar la vida de la comunidad con creaciones cada vez mejores-suspiró, tomó aliento y negó con la cabeza-pero algunos magos muy importantes han dicho que eso es una especie de blasfemia pues lo extraordinario de la magia no puede ser comparada a la ciencia experimental de los muggles y creo que a los muggles tampoco les gustaría saber que consideramos algunos de sus descubrimientos como simples actos mágicos, así que hay una disputa sobre a lo que es ciencia mágica, algunos incluso dicen que tal término no existe y no debería ser usado, ni siquiera ligeramente_

_-Sabes bastante del tema, como lo supuse ¿sabías que tu abuelo era uno de esos magos que se dedicaron a experimentar y buscar cosas mejores?_

_-Sabía que era bueno en pociones, y bueno siendo auror…no lo dudo, tienes que saber mucho de pociones_

_-Era más que un auror, buscaba mejorar todo lo que conocía, creo que lo llevas en la sangre_

_-Gracias, señor_

_-Malfoy por tu parte siempre has sido muy bueno en pociones, parece ser que es algo que tu familia lleva en ¿cómo le dicen los muggles, Black?_

_-En los genes_

_-Si, eso…lo único que te faltaba era un buen compañero, alguien que no te retrasara, alguien que compartiera contigo el gusto por el interesante mundo de la creación de pociones, lo mismo que tu Black, así que ahora que los dos trabajan juntos y comparten el gusto y la habilidad, les pido que me dejen inscribirlos en el concurso de pociones de que hará el Ministerio._

_-¡Pero si es un concurso a nivel profesional!-Beth miró a su profesor que parecía no encontrar ningún problema en lo que ella decía-no dejan entrar a cualquiera, es más…yo tenía por seguro que el Ministerio hace muchos años que no realiza el concurso, desde…bueno…desde ¡hace mucho!, el Ministerio pensó que eso fomentaría a muchos magos con malas intenciones, y…_

_-Si eso ya lo sé…-Snape sacó una vieja revista de su cajón y se la entregó a los chicos-desde hace mucho el Ministerio ha dejado de incentivar los descubrimientos, nuestro Director, fue uno de los pocos que con su prestigio pudo sacar a relucir lo que descubrió sobre la sangre de dragón, pero pocos tienen esa suerte…y ambos nos parece que es injusto para los jóvenes talentos_

_-¿Ambos?, ¿se refiere a Dumbledore?_

_-Si, bueno debo decirles en este caso que a los tres, McGonagall, Dumbledore y yo…tan pronto me di cuenta que ustedes podrían ser los representantes del Colegio, no dude en comentárselos, y ellos no dudaron en darme su apoyo, ahora depende de ustedes_

_-¡Pero tan solo fue esta mañana! ¿tan pronto se pusieron de acuerdo?, ¿representantes del Colegio?_

_-¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas Black?, si…este año habrá concurso abierto en el que por primera vez entraran los Colegios de Magia, será como un Torneo de los Tres Magos…pero sin pruebas de vida o muerte, pero pruebas al fin, y no tenemos mucho tiempo, el concurso es a principios de Febrero, como ven no hay tiempo si quieren lograr algo interesante_

_Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Beth aprovechó para leer el artículo que Snape había marcado para ellos, era sobre el último concurso que había habido, en el había una lista de participantes con sus respectivas pociones, Beth encontró un nombre conocido_

"_Thomas Fraser-poción para alimentar crías de dragón-participante más joven del concurso en 100 años"_

_-Pero ¿cómo?, mi tío debió estar en cuarto año... ¡eso es imposible!_

_-Tu abuelo lo inscribió como su ayudante, al parecer en esos tiempos podrían tener ayudantes de cualquier edad y ellos tener su propia aportación…este año están permitiendo a alumnos de Colegios…por eso pensé en ustedes, ¿qué dicen?_

_-¿Qué vamos a decir?, -era la primera vez que Draco decía algo, había estado callado todo el tiempo-no sabemos ni lo que tenemos que hacer y ni que ganaremos con esto_

_-¿La parte científica no es suficiente para ti?_

_-Bueno…_

_-El Ministerio dará dinero…pero no galeones… ¿qué quieres que te diga?_

_-Creo que el profesor se refiere a una beca Draco, dinero que te darán para seguir investigando y creando más pociones…en pocas palabras, el Ministerio se encargará por un tiempo que no te falte nada, para que puedas dedicarte solo al estudio de las pociones, es algo que los muggles hacen con los estudiantes, para que puedan seguir estudiando con tranquilidad_

_-Si eso es, aparte claro del reconocimiento a ustedes y al Colegio_

_-Si, también_

_-Bueno, ahora que eso esta dicho… ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente?-Draco tamborileaba sus dedos en el su brazo, un poco molesto de estar fuera de la platica entre Beth y Snape_

_-Tienen de aquí a finales de Enero para presentar su poción, eso significa para que es, como se elabora, con que ingredientes-Snape tomó un par de papeles de los que había estado acomodando y se los dio a los chicos-estos son los requerimientos que se necesitan_

_-¡Son bastantes!, con tantas limitantes…-Draco negaba con la cabeza al leer cada renglón- ¿qué poción podremos hacer?_

_-Bastantes…es cuestión de imaginación_

_-No tengo ese don creo yo_

_-Pues lo tendrán…además no es tan difícil como parece, miren lo último_

_Beth tomó el papel y lo leyó en voz alta para los tres_

_-Los alumnos podrán contar con dos ayudantes para la fase de investigación y desarrollo de la poción previa al concurso, además de contar con la asistencia de los profesores y la accesibilidad ilimitada a los medios de investigación de sus escuelas: bibliotecas, archivos o laboratorios de trabajo. También podrán acceder a registros del Ministerio, y pedir asesoramiento a otros magos que se los permitan. Esos datos deberán ser incluidos en los datos de la investigación-suspiró-si ya veo…eso significa que podemos preguntarle a usted, a cualquiera de los demás profesores, tenemos acceso ilimitado a la sección prohibida, y a su armario de ingredientes profesor –sonrió al saber que Snape ya no la mantendría alejada de su armario, y que podría usar todo lo que había ahí, por fin su curiosidad sería saciada-¿no es verdad?_

_-Así es…_

_-¡Entonces es fácil!_

_-Beth…_

_-Si, ahora hay que pensar que vamos a hacer_

_-Beth…_

_-Si lo ves bien Draco, lo único que falta es leer, investigar, y practicar…_

_-¡Elizabeth!_

_Snape y Beth voltearon a ver a Draco que aun no parecía muy contento con todo esto, aun dudando de todo_

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-¿Y no ves el lado malo de esto?_

_-¿Cuál?, yo no lo veo ningún lado malo ¿verdad profesor?_

_-Claro que no les he de mentir, no será fácil, y no hablo por lo de la poción, eso es algo fácil para ustedes dos, más bien, tendrán que trabajar horas extras, tendrán que dejar a un lado muchas cosas; sus horas libres, sus salidas a Hogsmeade, y si a eso, le suman las tareas de sus otras materias, y la preparación para los exámenes de este año…estarán más que ocupados…escuché que harán las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch este año ¿Black?_

_-Aun no estoy segura señor, es un deseo de mis compañeros que sea parte del equipo este año, pero en realidad…la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, temo…_

_-Entonces si no esta muy segura-interrumpió Snape-¿Qué me dices tú Draco?_

_-El Quidditch esta fuera de mi vida por el momento_

_-Entonces… ¿alguna otra cosa que les impida lanzarse a esta aventura?_

_-Pues-dijeron los dos a coro, sin poder evitar reírse de que hablaran al mismo tiempo_

_-Yo diría que esto esta en su destino_

_-¿Destino?-repitieron a coro los dos, pero esta vez sin causarles risa, solo clavaron la mirada en su profesor_

_Snape al ver que había llamado la atención, decidió utilizar otro recurso para convencerlos_

_-Si Black, piénsenlo, aquí están dos habilidosos creadores de pociones, con una oportunidad de oro para lograr algo, ¿la van a echar a perder?, digo, además son buenos amigos ¿no?_

_Recalcó las palabras para ver su reacción, al ver que era justo la que esperaba, dos chicos mirándose tímidamente, siguió su plática, caminando alrededor de ellos que ahora sentados tan juntos, le permitía a Snape que sus palabras llegaran más hondo_

_-Que mejor que pasar las largas horas con un amigo, haciendo algo que ambos les gusta, que ambos les llena, y lo más importante…que ambos saben hacer mejor que nadie_

_-Bueno, referente a eso señor…yo creo, por mi parte…_

_-Se lo que vas a decir Black, y de una vez te digo que ni lo pienses, si estas aquí es por algo, por que te considero muy buena en esto, lo que me lleva a otro punto…_

_-Pero…_

_-Silencio, escuchen…si ustedes ganaran, aunque ya con participar es algo grandioso… ¿se imaginan el reconocimiento propio que tendrán?, si…ustedes dos ya serán vistos como hechiceros con un gran futuro… no habrá nadie que se atreva a dudar de ustedes, serán grandiosos por merito propio._

_Snape utilizó parte de su último recurso sabiendo que un poco bastaría para convencerlos, pues les daba en su punto débil, primero los lastimaría…luego les daría la cura, se acercó a ambos para que sus palabras pudieran pasar más allá de sus oídos, y llegaran a su corazón._

_-Ustedes dos, jamás serán comparados con nadie más, ni con sus amigos, ni con sus familiares, ya no habrá nubes de duda sobre los apellidos Black y Malfoy ¿no les parece grandioso?, pero no me lo digan ahora…no…piénsenlo esta noche…mañana vendrán a decirme lo que quieran, espero que tomen la mejor decisión, piensen en su futuro_

-Black-Beth saltó asustada al escuchar la voz de Snape, como si esta hubiera salido de la nada-¿querías decirme algo?

-¿Yo?

-Si, tocaste la puerta de mi oficina y supuse que era para algo...

-Yo no toqué…fue… ¿a qué horas llegue aquí?

-Black… ¿Vas a pasar o no?

-Si-miró a Hermione que había lanzado un fuerte sí detrás de la puerta contigua-si señor

-Cierra la puerta y toma asiento

Al cerrar la puerta Beth pudo escuchar los pasos de Hermione acercándose a la puerta para escuchar, y rápidamente antes que el valor la abandonara, tomó asiento frente al escritorio

-Estas aquí por lo de ayer…supongo

-Si

-Bueno, ahí están los papeles

Justo enfrente de ella yacían los papeles de la inscripción listos para ser firmados

-Yo venía a decirle

-No me digas que lo pensaste y te haces para atrás Black, y que por eso esta allá fuera Granger…

-No es lo que usted piensa sobre Hermione, es más, ella esta aquí para asegurarse que no me haré para atrás

-¿Lo harás?

-Debo admitir que lo pensé, que cuando vi a mis amigos, en especial a Hermione, pensé que yo no era la persona que usted necesitaba, pero no, ¡no me echaré para atrás!, yo no soy así, y pues en el fondo creo que tiene razón, esto es una gran oportunidad, y para ser sincera esto me gusta mucho…y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

-Muy bien, firma entonces

-Si señor

-En la siguiente hoja…

Al mover la hoja para poder firmar, Beth se dio cuenta que ya estaba escrito el nombre de Draco, junto con su casa

-¿Draco ya vino?

-Si, ayer en la noche, debo admitir que ya estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando llegó, tuvimos una pequeña conversación, y pues no dudó en firmar

-Entonces no hay que pensar más-tomó la pluma que le extendía Snape y firmó su nombre completo, su casa y dejó un espacio vacío como Draco, en el espacio que decía "metas a largo plazo"

-Elizabeth Cliodne Black, Gryffindor… ¿por qué no pusiste nada más?

-Porque no sé aun que haré, sé que tarde o temprano tendré que decidir que quiero; debo admitir que todo lo referente a pociones lo había quitado de mi lista y ya sabe por qué, o ir al campamento de dragones, y no esta de más decir que Moody aun sueña que sea auror…

-¿Y el Quidditch?

-No creo que eso funcione, no es lo mío ¿profesor se esta riendo?

-No, solo que siempre supe que tomarías la decisión correcta, me da gusto que no te dejarás influir por tus amigos, o por el recuerdo de tu padre y su poco gusto a las pociones

-No profesor, el sabría entender que es lo que quiero

-Bueno…vayan a estudiar lo que deben…para la noche quiero que tengan ya los nombres de sus asistentes y sus primeras ideas ¿me oíste Draco?-le entregó a Beth unos papeles mientras ella buscaba a Draco como si se solo se hubiera tratado de una alucinación de su maestro

-Si señor-se despidió con una sonrisa-nos vemos más tarde

Beth salió del salón y encontró a Draco parado junto a la puerta mientras Hermione lo miraba desde su lugar en el que la había dejado minutos antes

-Será mejor que me vaya-rió la chica al ver a su amiga junto al chico-tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo

Los dos empezaron a caminar lejos de la oficina de Snape

-¿A los jardines?-preguntó Draco detenido en la baranda de las escaleras-¿o que hacemos?, ¿qué tanto piensas?

-¿Qué te dijo Hermione?

-Nada

-¿Seguro?

-¿Estás dudando de mi?, ¡y yo porque habría de hablar con ella para empezar!, ¿por qué no confías en mi?

-No, solo se me hizo raro, no tienes porqué ponerte así

-Lo lamento, estoy cansado…

-Si yo también…pero nos espera mucho trabajo ahora, ¿qué hablaste tú con Snape?

-¿Yo?

-Si, me dijo que hablaron…

-¡Ese manipulador!

-¿Manipulador?

-No me hagas caso-tomó los papeles que Beth llevaba en las manos-¿por dónde quieres empezar?

-¿Que te parece con desayunar?…tengo hambre

-Pensé que íbamos a los jardines, pero bueno…también tengo algo de hambre

-Solo vamos por algo, aun tenemos tiempo y podemos comer en los jardines, ¿te parece mejor así? así platicamos, de todos modos yo tengo que ir a mi sala por mis cosas

-Ya sé, porqué no te adelantas, yo voy por algo de comer y en el camino a tu Sala hablamos de todo lo nuestro

-Seguro, esto de las pociones estará interesante

-No solo me refería a lo de las pociones, Beth, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante

-Ya se me hacía, te ves muy nervioso

-No es eso… ¿por qué me ves así?

Draco sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar, no podía hilar las palabras, los ojos azules de ella lo tenían embrujado, y sentía que podía perderse en su boca…empezó a soñar con el momento en el que podría ser solo para el, para besarla cuando quisiera… pero su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, tenía que arriesgarse

-Draco-Beth tomó sus manos entre las suyas dejando caer los papeles al suelo-dime algo, ¿pasa algo serio?, ¿algo que no me hayas querido decir?

Pero no podía decir palabra se había quedado congelado, y ni el roce de la mano de ella en su mejilla lo hizo salir de su silencio, recordó el año anterior, cuando Beth se enteró que era mortífago, cuando vio la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, no quería escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, no quería que ella lo odiara, que pensara lo peor de él, no quería sentirse como ese día en el baño de Myrtle…

_-Solo vine a ver como has estado…te he notado raro… ¿quieres decirme?_

_-No, no puedo….quisiera pero…. ¡no puedo! _

_-Esta bien…no tienes que decirme si no quieres…pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, cualquier cosa._

_Draco la abrazó contra él, ella le respondió el abrazo y podía sentir como palpitaba su corazón, y como un reflejo empezó a acariciar el cabello de Draco._

_-Sabía que algún día estaríamos de nuevo como aquel día en mi casa, sabia que me querías…_

_-Draco ¡mírame!-Beth no sabía que decirle…talvez tenía razón y en el fondo lo quería._

_Él la miró dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus labios con dulzura; dulzura, que ni el mismo sabía que tenía._

_-¿Qué quieres decirme linda?_

_-Draco esto no es lo que tú crees._

_-¡De nuevo a negar lo obvio! ¡Déjame mostrarte quien te ama de verdad!_

_Draco empezó a besarla a la fuerza, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra él, jalando su barbilla y obligándola a contestarle cada beso; algo que sirvió los primeros intentos, pero ella ya no quería y empezó a forcejear con él…él saco la varita y falló el intento de sellar la puerta…ella lo empujaba con los codos tratando de alcanzar su varita…de pronto al jalarla Draco dejó su brazo descubierto dejando ver el inicio de la Marca Tenebrosa, intentó cubrirse pero ella la había visto._

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es lo que creo? –Beth no esperó a que Draco le contestara y jaló la manga de Draco para cerciorarse… la marca estaba ahí…parecía hasta burlarse de ella._

_Draco se puso pálido; más de lo que ya estaba, la soltó e intentó cubrirse, pero ella lo veía asustada…y empezó a alejarse de él temblando._

_-Beth por favor…déjame explicarte. –intentó tomarla de la mano mientras ella alcanzaba su varita-por favor…necesito que me escuches…_

_-¡No te me acerques! –sostenía su varita con fuerza –no me obligues a utilizarla._

_-Espera…lo hice por mis padres._

_-Pudiste haber pedido ayuda._

_-¿A quién?_

_-¡A mí para empezar!…cualquier cosa con tal de que no te hubieras condenado, mi mamá, el Profesor Dumbledore…cualquiera te hubiera ayudado con gusto._

_-¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu padre!_

_-¡Claro que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él! pero él no me hubiera dejado condenarme a una vida al servicio de Voldemort._

_-¡No me entiendes! _

_-No…te condenaste por gusto…nadie te obligó._

_-¡No cambia nada entre nosotros! _

_-Si…cambia todo._

_Draco se acercó a ella, tratando de mantener su varita abajo, así como el tono de su voz._

_-No…esto no será para siempre…además tú yo estaremos juntos, estoy seguro que Voldemort no te tocaría si tu..._

_-¿Si yo te aceptara? –Beth evitó que Draco se acercara más levantando su varita, y apuntándole- no, eso jamás pasará….ahora lo sé…pudo haber sido, Draco._

_-¿Pudo? –Draco se tragó las ganas de gritar o de acercarse más con la varita de Beth apuntando a su corazón._

_-¡Si! ¡estoy hablando en pasado! –gritó ella-…ahora me he dado cuenta que jamás cambiaste, fui una tonta al creerte, al pensar que podríamos estar juntos algún día. ¡No Malfoy! –Beth sintió un dolor inmenso al decir Malfoy, como si con eso se fuera cualquier esperanza de quererlo completamente y luchar por su amor-ahora eres mortífago… ¡cualquier posibilidad se fue cuando aceptaste esa marca! –señalo al brazo de Draco como si señalara algo que le diera mucho miedo ver._

_-¡No significa nada!_

_-Significa todo…-Beth se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con la túnica- significa que aunque pudiera yo amarte, no podemos estar juntos… ¡no podría estar con el seguidor de un asesino!_

_-¡Yo jamás te dejaría sola! –se acercó a ella, pero ella se defendió lanzando un Rictumsempra que chocó contra el espejo, no era su intención herirlo…solo alejarlo._

_-¡No te me acerques te dije! –se fue acercando a la puerta sin darle la espalda-desde hoy eres un asesino más…jamás podrás dejar de ser mortífago… si lo haces morirías, y eso no lo quiero. _

_Draco se le heló la sangre, el no quería ser un asesino y menos ahora que veía como reaccionaba ella ante eso, pero no tenía escapatoria…_

_-¡No soy, ni seré un asesino!_

_-Todos los mortífagos son…fue una la que mató a mi padre, otro el que lo traicionó, otro que se hizo pasar por maestro y mandó a la muerte a uno de nuestros compañeros, y bueno…tu adorado Señor Tenebroso…él es el peor de todos…dejó a Harry sin padres y nos hundió en la desgracia…. ¡contra él no podrás…no digas que me defenderás!_

_-¡Lo haré!_

_-No…no necesito, ni quiero que me protejas….-Beth lo miró sin evitar llorar, mientras mantenía abierta la puerta –Draco, espero que entiendas que desde ahora estas muerto para mi, y cualquier sentimiento por ti…se va contigo…cuando aceptaste unirte a él._

_-_¿Draco?

-Es sólo que no sé, creo que estoy nervioso con todo esto del concurso, y pues todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido muy rápido y…

-Oye…te diría ¿estas terminando conmigo?-rió-pero ni siquiera hemos empezado…

-¿Significa que quieres empezar algo conmigo?

-No lo sé…pero me preocupa verte así, desde ayer andas muy raro…pero si tú dices que no es nada, te creo

-¿Por qué?

-¡Tonto! ¿por qué será?, porque somos amigos, si tu dices que no es nada, te creo y no intentaré entrar en tus secretos si tu no quieres

-No tengo secretos para ti-entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-jamás volveré a cometer los mismos errores que antes ¿me crees?, no quiero volver a ver ese odio en tus ojos, no podría soportarlo, estate tranquila

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que no haré nada que te moleste, que te haga sufrir…que haga que dudes de mi otra vez, como cuando viste la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo-intentó subirse la manga de la camisa pero ella lo detuvo-¿ves? aun te molesta

-No es eso, eso ya esta en el pasado, no tiene sentido que te tortures más, además yo también te debo una disculpa

-¿Tú?

-Si, aunque lo hablamos el otro día, aun creo que debí ser más comprensiva no debí haber actuado tan impulsivamente…-le dio tierno beso en la boca-¿me disculpas?

-Disculpa aceptada-le contestó el beso con la misma ternura-¿ahora qué?

-¿Me ibas a decir algo?

-Si…

-¿Qué?

-Pues-finalmente el valor se le iba, ahora menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había ganado, y apretando la mano de ella contra su pecho se dispuso a acallar su conciencia mediante un obsequio que talvez, a futuro pondrían las cosas a su favor-estaba pensando que talvez tu amiga Lovegood sería una buena colaboradora, ¿sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas no?

-¿Luna?, ¡si!, sería magnífico le diré, no…le diremos ahora mismo ¿te parece?

-Si, lo que tú quieras

-¿Seguro?, porque tengo a un experto en herbología en la mente

-¿Neville?

-Si, ¿qué dices?

-Pero…

-¡Anda di que sí!, mira es una gran idea… no solo es bueno en herbología, también lo es en encantamientos, seguro que nos ayudará bastante, además de que es muy confiable con todo

-Es todo perfección ¿no?

-Draco…

-Bueno ¿qué quieres?, si tanto te gusta porque no vas con él y no conmigo

-No te pongas así…

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?

-Entonces… ¿qué propones?, no puedes ser tan ciego para no darte cuenta que es mejor opción, además-le dio un golpecito en el brazo-en el fondo lo aprecias…anda…di que si…

-Entonces pregúntale

-¿Si?

-Si, lo vi pasar hace un rato, yo te espero aquí

-No, ahora no podemos, tenemos clases tontito

-Si es verdad, antes de la cena hay que pedirle su firma en esos papeles, al igual que a tu amiga Lovegood

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Los que quieras

-Me gustaría que les dijeras a mi amigos por sus nombres ¿si?

-Lo intentaré…

-Draco…

-Entonces dile a Neville que firme cuando lo veas ¿esta bien?

-Mucho mejor

-¿Qué clase tienes?

-Criaturas Mágicas, quedé de ayudar a Hagrid, tampoco estaría mal hablar con él

-Bueno…yo tengo estudios muggles… ¡tonto Ministerio obligarme a tomar esa clase!

-Si quieres voy contigo, no debe ser tan malo

-¿Puedes?, sería bueno…no sería tan aburrida, esos muggles no hacen nada interesante, ¿pero puedes?

-No creo, pero si te digo que si pones toda la atención hoy, y me entero que te portaste bien te regalaré un dulce

-¿Crees que puedes chantajearme con un dulce?

-Mi mamá lo hacía todo el tiempo, mi papá me prometía helados, ahora los dos me prometieron cada uno una escoba nueva con tal que mi papá no se enteré que mamá rompió su caña de pescar favorita, y que ella no sepa que el tiró a la chimenea su libro de cocina francesa…al que jamás he podido chantajear es a Moody…pero yo comparto la alegría del libro quemado…mamá no es buena en la cocina…al menos que sean pasteles o galletas

-No sabía que el profesor Lupin pescara

-Si, ni él tampoco creo, hasta que el papá de Seamus lo invitó un día a pescar…adivina ahora quien es el mejor pescador de los dos… ¿pero quieres o no un dulce?

-No tengo cuatro años

-Esta bien-río- ¡ya sé!-le dio un rápido beso-te daré otro mejor si me entero que te portaste bien

-Aja… ¿y cómo lo sabrás?

-Yo tengo mis medios…

-Y yo los míos para obtener muchos más de esos-intentó besarla pero ella se hizo a un lado-oye…

-Primero pórtate bien…

-Tramposa

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo

-Pero no hemos desayunado…

-Cierto… ¿entonces que esperas?-lo tomó de la mano y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor

Para la hora de la cena todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sabían sobre el gran concurso, a Beth le causó mucha gracia saber que Hermione había dejado su seriedad para unirse a propagar la noticia justo como hacían Parvati y Lavender, a las que luego tanto criticaba por hacer lo mismo

-No debiste Hermione-se sentó al lado de sus amigas en el sillón frente a la chimenea de su sala-ahora todos lo saben… ¿y se perdemos?, aun no es seguro

-No seas negativa, no van a perder…

-Bueno aun falta mucho, cualquier cosa podría pasar, lo bueno es que no todos lo saben…aun

-Bueno…

-¿Hannah y Luna verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque antes del desayuno tropezamos con Luna para pedirle que sea nuestra colaboradora, y Hannah no dejaba de saltar emocionada…

-Esa si no fui yo, debió haber sido Luna…pero ¿por qué no puedes disfrutarlo?

-Sí…si ya disfrutas a Draco Malfoy, como se ve que lo haces, la fama será un extra que disfrutar

-Muy graciosa, Ginny

-Vamos, es una broma…

-Ja, Ja… ¿te parece suficiente?...no es gracioso…para que veas, aun falta para que esto sea cien por ciento seguro

-¿Si?

-Necesitamos un colaborador experto en herbología

-Yo sé a quien necesitas

-Si, ese es el problema, se lo dije a Draco, sé que es el único que puede ayudarnos

-Pero supongo que Draco se ha de haber puesto difícil, y complicó las cosas

-Al principio, luego me dio la razón, ahora el problema es que no he podido hablar con Neville en todo el día. En las clases que compartimos, cuando puedo hablar con él, desaparece, siento que me está evadiendo y si a eso le sumas a Lavender como sombra tras él

-Pues aprovecha-Hermione le señaló a Lavender que salía de la Sala Común-ella va a salir para cenar, y acabo de ver a Neville subir a los dormitorios, si te das prisa pueden hablar

-Ahora resulta que Beth tiene que estarse ocultando de Lavender, como si hablar con su amigo fuera algo malo, anda ve…no tienes porque darle explicaciones a nadie

-Si, en eso tienes razón, iré a verlo no tengo porque tenerle miedo ¿pero por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

-Míralo, acaba de bajar y se va a sentar en la esquina, como cada vez que se pone a estudiar sus plantas-Hermione empezó a empujarla hacia allá-anda, no pierdas más tiempo

Caminó a prisa hasta el otro lado de la sala, encontró a Neville sacando de una bolsa una planta que se disponía a estudiar

-Hola ¿te interrumpo?

-Sabes que no

Beth miraba la planta, no tanto porque le causara curiosidad, sino porque estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía como hablar con Neville

-¿Es nueva?-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras veía a Neville cortando pequeños pedacitos de corteza

-Si, algunos tienen escobas para presumir, yo tengo plantas

-Otros tenemos calderos y pociones

-¿Si verdad?

-Si

-Es verdad, te felicito ya me contaron del concurso

-Gracias, pero ni siquiera hemos ganado, es más ni siquiera hemos sido inscritos, nos faltan unos papeles que llenar

-Vaya, aun así es emocionante

Beth se ponía más nerviosa de ver que Neville no la miraba, solo se dedicaba a cortar y separar todo en pequeñas placas, como si ella no estuviera ahí

-Si, lo es…oye…talvez esto no sea una buena idea, será mejor que te deje solo

-No, espera ¿que me ibas a decir?

-Pues…es qué no sé como decirte

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé…es más-jaló la silla y sentó junto a él-no sé que me pasa, porque estoy nerviosa de hablar contigo, eres mi amigo, te conozco desde… bueno casi antes de nacer, tú sabes, la amistad de nuestros respectivos padres, la Orden, no debería ser algo tan difícil-rió-¡como siempre me pongo a hablar sin sentido cuando estoy nerviosa! perdona

-Yo también lo estoy, sino te has dado cuenta-levantó la mirada para verla-si no te veía es más fácil ocultar los nervios, sobretodo cuando pensé que no volverías a hablarme

-¡Tú eras él que no querías volver a hablarme!, menos si estaba Lavender cerca

-Es verdad, lo lamento…hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre eso, pero…

-¿Si?

-Tú primero

-Bueno, sólo esta vez porque en serio necesito tu ayuda, y luego tú me dirás que me quieres decir-sacó los papeles de la inscripción y los puso tímidamente junto a las manos de Neville-resulta que necesitamos dos colaboradores, asesores en un tema en particular…¡eres el mejor herbólogo que conozco!, te necesito…dime que sí firmarás, te prometo que Draco no te va a molestar, si quieres solo hablarás conmigo, o Luna-señaló el nombre de su amiga en el papel-pero di que si…por favor, velo con una gran oportunidad, todos la tendremos, si no ganamos hay premios menores y nos lo podemos dividir y apoyarnos en nuestros estudios de lo que queramos, podrás comprar tu propio invernadero para trabajar ¿no es genial?

Miró al chico que la miraba con una ceja levantada

-Bueno, aunque si no quieres

-Beth…

-¿Qué?

-Dame una pluma, no traigo mis cosas

Ella no esperó ni un segundo, le quitó la pluma a Ron que anotaba los tantos que le llevaba ganando a Harry en su juego de cartas, y con las manos sobre el corazón miró a Neville firmar con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Gracias Neville!, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, no solo por lo que te dije sino, ¡te juro que habrá cosas geniales para nosotros en el futuro!

-No necesitabas decirme nada…lo iba a hacer de por si, si me lo pedías, claro

-¿En serio?

-Si, como en la película…me ganaste con el "hola"

-¡Por eso te quiero!-lo abrazó con fuerza-¡siempre estas ahí!, ¡siempre apoyándome!, ¡no sé que haría sin ti!

-Gracias por lo que nos toca a nosotros, enana

Beth volteó al oír a Dean

-Ya saben a que me refiero…además pienso lo mismo de ustedes dos

-Pero nos da gusto que ustedes dos sean tan felices como siempre, siempre deberían estar así, par de tórtolos

-No debiste decir eso

-¿Por?

-Alguien podría escuchar y decirle a Lavender, y a estos dos les va a ir mal

-Así es-interrumpió Ron-siento que esa niña esta planeando una venganza desde hace mucho tiempo

-No digas tonterías, Ron-Hermione le dio un gran abrazo-Lavender no se vengará de su Ro-Ro

-¡Que graciosa!

-Aun así, no creo que sea capaz

-Gracias Ron, ahora tengo algo de preocuparme

-No lo digo exactamente por eso Beth, lo digo

-¡Es solo una broma!, ¡hasta crees que me voy a dejar de Lavender!

-Oigan hablando de gentes capaces de cosas malévolas-Dean se sentó junto a sus amigos para continuar el juego de cartas- Draco te está esperando afuera ¿te esperamos para cenar o no?

-Mejor no, no se preocupen tampoco si llego tarde-salió corriendo pero volvió para que Dean no se quedara con la mano levantada, lista para despeinar a su amiga

-Hola

-¡Hola!-Beth saludó a Draco sacudiendo los papeles en su cara-¡ya todo listo!

-¡Que bien!, vamos con Snape entonces

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿sigues cansado?

-No, solo tuve una desagradable plática con Zabini, se cree el muy listo

-Ya veo, ¿pero tú estas bien?

-Si, ¿y tu amiga Lavender?, no parecía estar bien

-¿Qué con ella?

-Llegaba yo a buscarte y salió corriendo furiosa de aquí

-Entonces nos vio…

-¿Eh?

-Seguro me vio hablando con Neville, estaba con él y los chicos, agradeciendo que se uniera a nosotros, pero seguro llevó todo a dimensiones apocalípticas, yo sólo hable con él, le di un gran abrazo y ya

-¿Gran abrazo?

-Si como el que le daría a un mejor amigo cuando hace algo por mí, como cuando abrazo a Dean cuando me trae mis dulces favoritos, o a Seamus cuando a pesar de no gustarle algo, lo hace para darnos gusto ¿me entiendes?

-¿Cómo los que me das a mi?

-No, -tocó su nariz con la suya-esos son sólo para ti

-¿Y quién me lo asegura?

-¡Draco Malfoy!

-Era broma, vamos con Snape mejor ¿si?

A diferencia del Snape de clases, aquel que los recibió aquella noche parecía diferente, los recibió con una extraña sonrisa, que a los dos chicos les causó curiosidad pero que terminó al ver su cara al revisar los papeles

-¿Están seguros?

-Si, señor-respondieron a la pregunta

-¿Saben de que hablo?

-Si, hemos escogido a las personas correctas

-¡Eso ya lo sé!, esta es su última oportunidad, ¿quién se hará para atrás?

Beth sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella, talvez dudaba que ella mantuviera su decisión, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo derecha en su lugar, Draco hizo lo mismo, y Snape como respuesta, sonrió de la misma forma extraña de antes, volviendo a causar curiosidad en sus alumnos

El profesor revisó los papeles una última vez y los preparó para enviar en una lechuza que esperaba ansiosa por salir de su jaula, Beth pensó que aquella cosa pequeña, flacucha y negra, tenía más semejanza a un murciélago, muy diferente a su Finn, que era una enorme bola de plumas.

-¿Mañana llegará la respuesta?-preguntó Draco-¿significa que podremos irnos ya?

-¿Qué prisa tienes?, ¿no hablamos ayer, sobre lo que te conviene hacer y lo que no?

-Bueno, si…pero…

-Nada de peros, Malfoy…lo que te dije ayer fue por tu propio bien…-Snape le dirigió una mirada que hizo que se pusiera un tanto nervioso, evitando contacto con la sola mirada de su compañera-además, mientras esperamos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre lo que harán… ¿alguna idea?

-Pues no

-Me alegro por una vez, que sus mentes estén en blanco…será más fácil para ustedes aprender, como se dice "trucos nuevos"…esperen aquí

Snape salió del salón y se dirigió a su oficina privada, Beth espero a que el no pudiera escucharlos para acercarse a Draco que había puesto varias mesas de distancia entre ellos, haciendo como que caminaba para relajarse

-¿Qué es lo que tú y Snape guardan tan en secreto?, ¿qué te dijo en esa conversación que según te conviene tanto?

-¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?

-Perdón-contestó al ver que la miraba molesto-¡no vuelvo a preguntarte nada!

-No es eso

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber

-¡No es nada malo si quieres saberlo!

-No, en serio no quiero

-No te enojes-se acercó a ella

-¿Quién dice que me enoje?, además tu tienes derecho a guardar tus secretos, no tengo porque saberlo todo, al menos que eso me incluya, ya sabes, que me afecte en alguna forma…Draco, no quiero que me ocultes algo importante que pueda afectarme

-¿Yo?-el chico tragó saliva-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Crees que no sé que tú y Neville me ocultan algo?, ¿creen que no sé que hablaron la noche de Halloween?, solo así entiendo la actitud de él

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, pero ahora estoy segura que si pasa algo

-Escucha-Beth se acercó aun más, sobretodo porque no quería que Snape la escuchara-solo prométeme que no guardarás secretos importantes sobre mí de hoy en adelante, te estoy dando toda la confianza del mundo, no me hagas arrepentirme de hacerlo

-Black, Malfoy

Draco agradeció la presencia de su profesor, no quería explotar en aquel momento, no quería soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, sabía que si lo hacía ella no lo perdonaría, ahora menos que nunca como le había dicho Snape la noche anterior, podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con ella, para alejar cualquier mal pensamiento se concentró en lo que seguro sería una aburrida plática con su profesor, pero algunas palabras parecían ilusionarlo "_si sabes lo que te conviene, más allá del triunfo académico, entrarás al concurso, aprovecharás la oportunidad de convivir todos los días con ella, disfrutar el tiempo a su lado, y finalmente…convencerla que tú eres el único que merece su amor_" y otras torturarlo al mismo tiempo"_te estoy dando toda la confianza del mundo, no me hagas arrepentirme de hacerlo"_

-Estos libros le serán de gran ayuda, Malfoy acércate

-Si

Snape hizo dos columnas de libros, una enfrente de cada uno de sus alumnos, Draco miró todo con un poco de hastío, imaginando las largas horas leyendo esos polvosos volúmenes, pero Snape, con una simple mirada lo hizo volver a su asunto

-¿Black alguna pregunta?-miró a su alumna que jugaba con un pedazo de papel entre sus manos

-Señor sé que es esto pero ¿para que sirve exactamente?

-Es un permiso especial para la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, como puedes ver yo también hice mi papeleo

Ella miró la tarjeta de papel con su nombre, el escudo del Colegio, la firma de Snape, y la de Dumbledore a un lado. Al reverso también bajo el escudo, se encontraban las firmas de los demás maestros, miró a Snape cuando leyó el nombre de Firenze, Threwlaney, y Binns, profesores de los que muchas veces escuchó de la misma boca de Snape que no podrían servir de algo en el área de las pociones, y como si le leyera los pensamientos contestó a su mirada y sonrisa curiosa

-Talvez te parezca difícil de creer, pero pienso que podrían darles ideas sobre algo interesante, Black, talvez tu encuentres algo en la adivinación que yo no puedo ver, algo de utilidad

-Si señor, aunque solo he escuchado del uso de pociones que ayudan a la claridad y otras; usted sabe, a alucinaciones

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que espero de ustedes algo más que una simple poción curativa, o a una poción de limpieza ¿Draco que dices?

-¿Eh?-el chico parecía estar en su propio mundo, fingiendo interés al hojear las páginas de los libros-estaba concentrado en esto

-¿Si?, por supuesto-dijo con sarcasmo-solo les repito que quiero algo mejor que una poción curativa, limpiadora, o un filtro amoroso, algo digno de su inteligencia, sé que pueden hacerlo, ahora llevense todo esto y mañana los espero a esta misma hora para trabajar, Black espera-le dio dos nuevas tarjetas estas eran más sencillas, sin tantas firmas-una para cada uno de sus asistentes, aunque no con los mismos derechos claro, y si te preguntas porque las cuatro tienen el nombre de Filch es porque tienen permiso de una hora más fuera de sus salas para poder trabajar...es cierto, busquen un lugar donde puedan estar más tranquilos y con todo lo necesario, pero eso lo veremos mañana, es hora de que se vayan

-Profesor...

-¿Si?

-Una última pregunta

-Claro

-Yo sigo creyendo que hay gente más capaz que yo, y me preguntaba, ¿por qué no le pidió a Hannah Reinhart que fuera parte del concurso?, ella es mi amiga, y por lo tanto conozco su capacidad...ella

Beth miró a Snape dando un largo suspiro e incluso lucía nervioso, aunque alegre

-Hay un proyecto en el que Hannah ya está trabajando, también de pociones, y es a más largo plazo, pensé que seria mucho más útil ella ahí, que en el concurso, pero no dudes en pedirle ayuda si es necesario, ¿te parece bien?

-Si, señor

-Ahora ya, váyanse

Los dos chicos se despidieron de Snape y salieron, pero Draco parecía no querer cenar, seguía pensativo y nervioso

-¿Te sientes mal?, te he visto muy raro ¿no quieres cenar?

-No tengo ganas de cenar ni mucho menos, ¿no te importa si me voy a mi sala?

-Claro que no, tranquilo, pero si te da hambre puedes llamar a Kreacher, o ya sabes como entrar a las cocinas ¿no?

-Si

-Bueno, yo también me voy, buenas noches

-Beth...

-¿Si?

-Nada

-¡Ay Draco!, espero que lo que ocultes no sea tan grave, pero si te pone así...bueno ya sabes, si necesitas algo, nos vemos mañana-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino

Draco miró a Beth caminar por el corredor, su angustia crecía cada momento, él no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero con cada segundo de cobardía, crecían las posibilidades de que ella jamás lo perdonara...tendría que buscar una forma de salir de su tortura, y de encontrar el perdón.


End file.
